So Cold
by TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste
Summary: Kai's made a lot of new enimies since he's murdered an insane man. now things just keep on flying in a downward spiral for him !updated! No one seems to believe kai anymore, even his own friends are starting to turn away. PG13 for some swearingviolence
1. So Cold

Hello, Red Rose here and ummmmmm I dunno what to say....OH! I don't own beyblade or any of the characters or breaking Benjamin and their song "So Cold" and no, I don't even own any pants....yup ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!!!!

* * *

So Cold  
  
They saw Kai sitting on his hospital bed absently staring out the window. There was not much of a scene out there, some run-down buildings and the sky slowly turning into a deep blue. They slowly walked in, Tyson, Ray and Max.  
  
_Crowed streets are cleared away,  
One by one  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
_  
"What are you doing here?" Kai coldly asked, still staring out the window.  
  
_You're so cold  
_  
Tyson answered, "We wanted to see how you were doing..."  
  
_Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder  
While strong men die  
_  
/flashback/  
  
"Were here to visit Kai Hiwitari, what room is he in?" Ray asked the lady at the desk.  
  
"Ummmm lets see.....ah, here he is room 214 that would be up four floors on the elevator, down the hall and to the right"  
  
"Thank you" Max added. The small group headed towards Kai's room when they saw a doctor slowly walking away from the door. They ran up to him and asked about Kai's condition.  
  
The doctor sighed, "It's not good, I advise you to spend as much time with him as you can now." And the doctor walked away  
  
"He's just kidding, right?" Max asked, pretty confident what the doctor said wasn't true, "I mean, Kai's strong.... he couldn't just-"  
  
"We'll have to just see for ourselves, max" Tyson said  
  
/end flashback/  
  
_Show me how it ends  
It's Alright  
_  
"Yeah Kai," Max said, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"You talked to my doctor, I know you did, yet you still ask me how I feel?" Kai quickly tore his eyes away from the window and then looked back again.  
  
_Show me how defenseless  
You really are  
_  
"Well, It can't be true, can it? You can fight Kai, fight to stay alive" Ray said rather loudly.  
  
"Shut up, there is nothing anyone can do, so don't try to keep you hopes up, It's useless and I don't want to try" Kai angrily said.  
  
_Satisfied and empty inside_  
  
Tyson was starting to get mad "So you're just gonna give up like that? We are here because we care about you and you're just sitting there acting like you don't give a shit about any of us! You don't really talk with us, we don't know how you think so why don't you say something, anything when it may be your last chance!!!"  
  
_That's alright  
Lets give this another try  
_  
"Fine you want me to talk, I will, I have done some screwed up things in my life now that I think about it I could have done some things different, but I didn't, its too late now so let me just die in peace!" Kai tried to yell at him.  
  
_If you find your family  
Don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe  
Dead and dry  
_  
A nurse knocks on the door and walks in "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow." She nicely shoos the boys out of the room with one last word heard from Tyson "don't die on us 'kay?" And the door is shut on them.  
  
_You're so cold  
But you feel alive_  
  
"I wish I could promise that" whispers Kai to himself.  
  
_Lay your hand on me  
One last time_  
  
A couple of hours later in the pitch black of night, kai is still awake, quietly talking to himself  
  
"See, Tyson? I'm trying, not that I think it will work though..."  
  
_Show me how it ends  
It's alright  
Show me how defenseless  
You really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's all right  
Lets give this another try  
_  
He sits in the darkness, thinking for a couple of minutes  
  
_Show me how it ends  
It's alright  
Show me how defenseless  
You really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's all right  
Lets give this another try_  
  
"What the hell am I doing thinking like this for? I...I can do something, make something of myself, I already have but...I can be better!......damn, I'm getting tired...no, I'm fine, I can do this.....but maybe I should just take a little rest...but after that, I will be heading down the road to recovery with everyone by my side...."  
  
_It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
_  
Kai slowly closes his eyes and every voice, ruffle of the sheets and monitors go silent.  
  
_It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
_

* * *

's supposed to be a sad story, if you think its funny, then I will cry, and then you will laugh more and then I guess it would be funny hmmmmmmmm.............maybe I'll continue, maybe I wont depends if people like it  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	2. Breakdown

Hey, Red Rose here back for another chapter for my sad, but funny because of my pitiful attempt at stuff like this ....oh yeah, I wrote this with the help of my dear friend twin stars Gemini (she wanted a cool name) So if I go down, she's coming down with me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or Braking Benjamin or socks  
  
I would like to say thankies to everybody who reviewed and gave me the inspiration to continue  
  
Lakura- I am so happy you liked my story! And I'm a people too!...I think....  
  
Frostt- Thanks for the advice, I'll try to do that!  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y

* * *

The dark, sleepy room suddenly became alive with doctors and nurses rushing about, trying desperately to save their dying patient. Kai was still lying still, not a muscle in his body moving as the figures start trying to revive him as they forcefully push down on his chest and give desperately needed air to the boy. During the midst of the chaos, a simple phone call was being made to Tyson's residence.  
  
The 5 friends were peacefully sleeping in the night-shaded room when the phone's ring pierced the silence. Ray quietly awoke and slowly got up to answer the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello? This is Metora Hospital, I am calling about kai Hiwitari. He just-"  
  
Ray dropped the receiver and swiftly ran out the door forgetting everything in his tracks. While running down the street, The only thing running through his mind was the question of how could kai give up like that? He could tell by the mist and dark clouds that there was going to be a storm, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was kai. He was coming up on the lighted building that held kai, He ran though the doors, knocking over anyone in his way. He rushed over to the young lady sitting behind the front desk. "Where's Kai Hiwitari?!" Ray asked between gasps of air. She starts to answer but he runs down the hall before she can say anything. He sees Kai being rolled away on a bed. There are many people surrounding him, two of whom stop him from getting any closer while he reaches out to kai. "Kai? Kai! Damn you kai!!!" He screams almost collapsing to the floor.  
  
Ray was dragged into the waiting room with several people trying to calm him down "Goddammit kai, you bastard!" He screamed  
  
"please calm down, your friend is alive" one of the people reassuringly said to him.  
  
Ray breathing heavily, with tears pouring down his face, slowly calmed down and asked "Is that true, you're not lying to me are you? If you're just saying that I'll....I'll....."  
  
"Kai just came out of surgery, he's alive for now"  
  
The tears had stopped flowing, but ray's eyes still looked as if he were still about to cry.  
  
Hilary and they others burst through the door. "Ray you left so fast, the phone-are you ok??? Is Kai ok??" Ray slowly shook his head. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Max and Tyson walked over to try and comfort Ray while Kenny and Hilary were talking to themselves.  
  
A doctor walked into the room. "Would you like to know what happened?" he asked. The others in the room nodded their heads in unison "All right, We gave kai a surgery that may save him, but in the end, its up to him if the surgery will work, only if he wants to" Everyone looked down, the conversation they had yesterday, they all knew kai wouldn't want to try, he doesn't want to.

* * *

Well that's It. I'm sorry, ray got a little emotional.....heh, well please review oh, and the next chapter will be a songfic, this was gonna be one, but I couldn't find a breaking benjamin song that would fit....yeah..  
  
Please review!!!! 


	3. Awaken

Red Rose here, back for the third chappie! Three chapters in three days! I'm on a roll! Thankies for the reviews everyone  
  
Lakura- you reviewed again! I'm so happy you still like it! Maybe I will make it yaoi, we'll just have to see  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high- yay! My fic rocks! Here's the update!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own breaking Benjamin or beyblade or butter  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!

* * *

Kai slowly became aware of the surroundings around him, not bothering to open his eyes when he suddenly felt a piercing pain down his spine. "Shit!" he thought and tried to sit up, discovering there was pain in his stomach. "SHIT!" he managed to say aloud as he opened his eyes.  
  
"So you're awake, you had quite a scare last night" a nurse sweetly said as she walked into the pastel colored room. She was holding a tray with a couple of needles on them. Kai looked at her preparing one of the needles. "Now," she said "I need to give you some medicine, you may feel a little prick, but the pain will go away quickly"  
  
She walked over to Kai and gently put the needle into his right arm. He looked at the fluid as it was being injected into him. "Shit." He thought, a small thing like that normally wouldn't bother him, but he figured it hurt more because of his weakened state.  
  
"Ok," The nurse said after two more shots, one to his left arm and one a little lower on his right again. "We're all done. There's some visitors waiting for you downstairs, would you like to see them?"  
  
"No" Kai quickly answered  
  
"No? Why? They have been here all night just for you." The nurse said  
  
"All night? Why would they stay all night, they went home yesterday."  
  
"Oh, you don't know what happened? You poor dear" The nurse sympathetically said. Kai got a little pissed at the remark. "You almost died, we'll I guess technically died, but the doctors here gave you an emergency surgery and now you're alive."  
  
Kai started to get lost in his thoughts "I didn't die...I told myself that I would live...I just took a little rest that's all, I couldn't have died..." As Kai was thinking, the nurse quietly walked out of the room to the waiting room.  
  
She walked up to Ray, the only one who stayed up all night. "Hello, my name's Alice, I'm Kai's nurse, he's awake now, would you like to see him?" Ray was visibly relived that his friend was alright "I would love to... "  
  
"Good, I'll show you the way to his room, please be careful though, he said he didn't want to see anyone, but I really think he needs to be with someone right now" Alice headed for the elevator and Ray followed. "Be careful? She's right, Kai's gonna hate me for this...He'll probably throw something at me when he sees me..." Ray thought  
  
The two were walking down the hall when Alice stopped in front of door 97 "Now, he's still in critical condition, so don't try to excite him, and I'll leave you here, bye" She smiled and walked away.  
  
Ray stood in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob for a couple of minutes, trying to think of what to say when he went in. He turned it and quietly entered the room and was shocked by all the wires, tubes, machines and needles going in and around Kai.  
  
Kai was lying on his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, "I thought I told that bitch I didn't want to see anyone" He coldly said.  
  
Ray pulled up a chair from the corner and sat next to kai. "It's just me, the others are asleep...." He looked at the floor, trying to think of what he should say next. "I don't want to see anyone" kai said.  
  
Ray desperately tried to say something, but no words were coming to him "but....kai..." there was an awkward silence, at least one to ray.  
  
"Well, since you're here, and I would trust you most to tell the truth..." Kai said, still looking at the ceiling "I couldn't have died...I didn't want- I mean I didn't feel like anything was going to happen...I just felt a little tired."  
  
"kai seems a little shaken up right now, he didn't want? Was he....actually trying to live?" Ray thought  
  
"Well I don't really know...the phone rang, I answered it, I didn't hear what the person said 'cause I dropped it, and I ran here, I saw you, people grabbed me before I could get to you, your doctor talked to me, I don't know what he said and then someone said you had surgery, and everyone else came and...." Ray was talking faster and faster until Kai stopped him.  
  
"I want to be alone, leave" he was starting to get uncomfortable by ray's story. Ray looked at him, understood, and then left. "He shouldn't have gotten that worked up, he really thought I would let myself die? How stupid...at least right now....maybe if I tell everyone I want to live, they'll leave me alone..." Kai thought as he started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

That's it for now! please review Oh, and this fic is not gonna have any more songs in it until the end chapters or two...or when I think it needs it Yep yep....well..........I don't know what else to say  
  
Announcer: I Know! Will our heroes escape? Will they ever find the princess and save the land of stuff from the evil overlord?! Tune in next week!  
  
.....more like next day the way the story's going now......BYE-S!!!! 


	4. Sugarcoat

Red Rose here! Sorry for the wait....I guess writing this is not much of a weekend thing, more of an after summer school thing....(damn math) ummmmm I don't know what else to say.....oh yea, hopefully I'll break all my records for fanfic 4 chapters and 6 reviews, one more to go! of course, with my luck, there will be no reviews 'till like, the 100 chapter, I'm not saying there will be that many chapters though.......there will be 100000000000000000 chapters nah, I'm just kidding there too I'm just wasting time right now for no reason ok  
  
Lakura- thankies for the review! I'll try to work on that  
  
I do not own beyblade or a chair I do own Burger Joes, unless that already exists, then I don't...  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!!

* * *

Alice cheerfully walked in to the waiting room a couple of hours after ray had come back to see all the bladebreakers finally awake, even Tyson was up, constantly yawning and with his eyes closed, but awake in the least. "I am going to give Kai some medicine right now, so he will be awake, does anyone want to see him?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't know," Tyson said "I mean, I'm not happy when someone wakes me up" He glares at Hilary, who makes a nasty look at Tyson and looks away. "And I don't think Kai would be any different, what if he throws something at me?!"  
  
"I don't think kai would do something like that, Tyson." Kenny said  
  
"But you know he would do something!" Tyson snapped back.  
  
"Are you really not gonna see him because he might throw something at you? What is he gonna throw, a pillow? Really Tyson, that's horrible, we would love to see him, Alice"  
  
"How dare you answer for me, your not my mother!" Tyson shouted, but everyone else were following Alice.  
  
"I need to pick up the medicine on the way ok? It's right by his room" Alice said stepping into an elevator.  
  
"Ok" Hilary said, she was about to ask something, but was interrupted by Tyson.  
  
"Stop answering for me! Maybe it's not OK" He shouted  
  
"Shut up Tyson!" Hillary yelled back  
  
"Come on, don't fight were in a hospital you guys, it needs to be quiet." Max tried to calm them down. Tyson and Hillary understood, and started arguing in whispers when the door opened. A doctor was standing in front of it, he was the same doctor that the group saw when they first went to see Kai.  
  
"Alice, I don't think you should be letting people visit against our patients wishes." The doctor said.  
  
"I know, but I'm sure his friends want to see him, and he always says he doesn't want to see anyone, the way he's acting, he wouldn't see anyone until he is released." Alice said to him.  
  
"I'll let you go this time, but in the future, please be more attentive to our patients wishes" he turned and walked away.  
  
"Now, If you'll just follow me down the hall I'll get Kai's medicine and we'll be on our way" She said as she walked down the hall with the group following her. She turned and started to open a white door "Wait right here, I'll be out in a minute." And she stepped into the door. A minute or so later, she came out holding a tray with three needles on it some pills on it, two big, white ones, three small yellow and red and one tiny white one.  
  
Max inched farther and farther away from Alice "D.... does Kai have to take those every day??? I have never felt more sorry for him in my life!"  
  
"Well, we are just starting the pills today, and he has to take the shots every six hours" Alice said, not noticing Max's shocked look on his face. She started walking again, to Kai's room.  
  
She got to the door, opened it and peeked inside "Kai? So, you're awake! Well, I've got the medicine for you, are you ready to take it?" She took Kai's annoyed glare as a "yes" and stepped in. The group followed her inside, but froze when Kai saw them, Tyson tried to hide behind the door.  
  
"Goddammit, when I say I don't want to see anyone, I mean it! Why the hell don't you listen to me, woman!" kai angrily said. He got more pissed off as she just set down the tray, picked up a needle and walked towards Kai. "Answer me!" he shouted. Max and Kenny looked away because they were both afraid of needles, Tyson ran and hid behind a corner down the hall. Hillary tried to tell Alice that they could come back later, and Ray just watched.  
  
Alice grabbed Kai's arm, who just pushed it away and almost got stabbed in the process. "Kai, you're gonna have to calm for me, I don't wanna have to give you this twice" She was starting to loose some patience. "I am not going to do any thing for you until you start doing what I say!" Kai shouted "OK!" Alice raised her voice a little bit "You win, you can be alone, just let me give you your medicine!"  
  
Kai didn't say anything when she started to give him his shots, two on the right, one on the left. "Now that I am sure you can swallow, you need to take these pills" She said as she was filling a paper cup with water. She handed him the water and he swallowed the pills.  
  
"Well, you can go in now, If he starts getting rowdy call me, ok?" she said to everybody who was standing outside the door.  
  
"What would happen if he did get rowdy?" max asked.  
  
"We would have to maybe give him some medicine or a shot, if he's really bad, we would have to tie him down" Alice answered him and walked away  
  
Max and Ray walked in first, then Hillary and Kenny, and Tyson, hiding behind Hillary brought up the back.  
  
"That bitch what the hell does it take to be heard around here?" kai said, looking for something to throw.  
  
"Don't throw anything we'll leave!" Tyson said as Hillary hit him on the head and they started to argue. Max stepped in front of them.  
  
"Hey, cheer up! Oh yeah! I got you something while the others were sleeping!" Max looked around in his pockets "come on, I know I have it somewhere......AHA! I found it!" max took out a bag of sweet candies Kai looked at him in a pissed and annoyed glare "wait, those are mine, here's yours" He took out a bag of sour candy "see I thought you might like sour because sometimes you are sour! Ohhhh I did one of those things we learned about in English class!....what are they?"  
  
"It's called a pun, Max. good job!" Kenny said  
  
"I don't want any stupid candy leave me alone, max shouldn't be congratulated, he should already know that" Kai painfully sat up.  
  
"You're getting better kai! Wow, you can already sit up!" Hillary cheerfully said  
  
Tyson got out from behind Hillary "Yeah, that's the spirit! Yay K-" he couldn't finish his thought because a pillow hit him in the face. "OW! I knew it! I told you he would hit me with something!!!"  
  
"Go Kai! Maybe you'll be out of here soon, and we can all practice together again!" ray said as Alice walked by.  
  
"Kai, you shouldn't be sitting up just yet, you might reopen something!" she went into a cabinet to get kai another pillow and set it on his bed. "Now I want you to lie down."  
  
"I want you to stop letting people in here without my permission and I want my other pillow back give me it, Tyson!" Kai said and Alice took the pillow away from Tyson and gave it to Kai who waited until she was about to leave and tried to throw it at her back, but she closed the door before the pillow could hit. "damn" he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he had a horrible, sharp pain in his stomach. He threw himself back so he was lying on his back again. He scrunched up his face in pain. Hillary screamed as some alarms went off, and ray hit the button to call the nurse. Alice came rushing back into the room and said with a sigh " Somehow, I knew this would happen" and turned off the alarms. "Will you listen to me now, Mr. Hiwitari? Or should I wait here for you to learn your lesson?"  
  
Kai glared into her eyes and said in a low, threatening voice "You are here to make sure I get better, that I am not in pain, you do something now, or I will sue you for mistreatment of a patient, Now if you like your job, I would suggest you fix whatever Is wrong with me and get everyone out of here now!"  
  
Alice walked to the group and said "I guess he's being a little sour today maybe it would be best if you leave for now" they all agreed and walked out of the room when Alice shut the door. They walked down the hall and to the exit.  
  
"I'm really hungry guys, hey I see a place we can eat...Burger Joes...sounds nice lets go!" Tyson said as he ran towards the restaurant. Nobody had any time to say anything so they all just followed him.  
  
Inside it looked very old and dirty, some of the floor was coming loose in the corner, the once vibrantly yellow and red seats were now faded and dusty. The menu behind the counter was also very faded along with the posters on the walls. There was a huge 7ft cutout of apparently Burger Joe, he had on a white apron, blue jeans and a light yellow T-shirt. Joe was not the thinnest person around, by a long shot. Until the real Burger Joe came out and asked for their orders. Tyson ordered two hamburgers, one large fry, a potato salad, and a large soda. Everyone else ordered at their turn and went to sit down at a table by the window.  
  
"I think we should go home and see if Kai wants us there tomorrow" Ray suggested, he wasn't hungry then and didn't order anything.  
  
"You heard him, he doesn't want anyone and I think we shouldn't bother him" Tyson said.  
  
"Well, it would be really sad to leave him alone there for so long, but I really don't want to get Alice in any trouble..." Hilary said as she poked around her salad.  
  
"He wants to be alone," Tyson said  
  
"Well maybe we could send him presents and stuff and not visit him a lot" Max suggested, eating some of his fries.  
  
"He doesn't want to be visited at all, and he didn't look like he liked your present, Max" Tyson took a bit of his burger.  
  
"Maybe we could send him some letters and cards, that way we can say anything we want to him" Kenny said.  
  
"You're right, that sounds like a good idea, Kenny we should do that." Ray agreed.  
  
"Is anyone listening to me? He doesn't want anything to do with us so we should leave him alone!" Tyson shouted with a mouthful of potato salad.  
  
"Ewwww put that away Tyson!" Hillary yelled and Tyson swallowed.  
  
"Hmmm it tastes a little funny...I think-" Tyson got cut off by Ray.  
  
"We heard what you said, Tyson, is everyone done? Lets go" and they all got up and left.  
  
Later that night, everyone was robbed of a night of peaceful sleep again. Tyson was up almost all night vomiting.

* * *

Kinda gross.....sorry heh heh....that's a pretty long chapter for me wow....  
  
I Have to go take a nap! I love naps Bye-s All!  
  
Don't forget to review please!!! 


	5. Follow

Red Rose here, thanks for the reviews everyone I have a total of nine now!... that's....nine more than I expected! I feel so loved! Now I have to thank all you who reviewed, cause without reviews, this story would be dead, and so would Kai....  
  
Lakura- don't worry, I have a lot more contact planned (though my plan does look like random scratches of pen on a torn piece of paper) And about the yaoi thing, you're gonna have to wait and see (I'm just evil like that)  
  
Frostt- Thank you so much for the review, I'll try to work more on the descriptions. Thank you even more for the advice, I'm so happy to hear It's getting better  
  
Moonhunter- I'm planning to get a new chapter in, or at least write one every weekday (summer school just gets me into that writing mood I guess) And Kai's my favorite character too! I couldn't be that mean to him....or maybe I can...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade, or that can of diet coke next to me, but I do drink it  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!!

* * *

Tyson was on his knees huddled over the toilet, the whole room smelled like vomit. He started coughing again and he threw up as Hillary ran away from the bathroom screaming that if she saw him throw up, she would too. Kenny followed her down the hall that was light only by the open bathroom door. Max and Ray stood right by him, refusing to leave and watching the vomit flow out of Tyson's mouth. Ray had his hand on Tyson's back and stomach and was kneeling beside him while Max held a glass of water, waiting for Ray to tell him what to do. Hillary was screaming at Ray and Max to shut the door so she wouldn't have to hear Tyson, and Kenny was desperately trying to calm her down, she wasn't helping anything by screaming.  
  
"Man, Tyson, it just keeps coming, you've been doing this for hours now, how much more can you have to throw up" Ray said, then Tyson started coughing again and got some of the watery, brown vomit on the toilet seat. "I'll go get something to clean that up, Max, you hold Tyson, I'll be right back." Max quickly set down the water and took up ray's place as he left.  
  
"It's all right Tyson, were here for ya, buddy! Oh man, I wonder If Hillary has an air freshener or something..."Max looked down the hall to the door where Hillary was, he'd have to check up on that later, right now, Tyson needed him "Just get it out of your system, you'll be better in no time!"  
  
Ray entered the room and started wiping up the seat, but quickly pulled the towel away when Tyson started another round, and then laid his head face down on the end of the seat. Max pulled Tyson's hair back, just it was about to hit the water and Ray started wiping up the seat again.  
  
"I think I'm good, guys, can you help me get to the couch?" Tyson asked and Ray and Max put his arms over each of their shoulders. They staggered down the hall and laid him on the couch, he turned over and started to fall asleep. Max left to go ask Hillary about the air freshener while Ray went over into the kitchen, he turned on the light and sat at the table. He sat in silence for a while, then heard Max talking with Hillary about something.  
  
Ray bent over the top of the chair and looked at the ceiling when Max came in. "Good thing that's over..." Max said as he grabbed two cups from the cabinet and went in the fridge to get some water.  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy he's sleeping" Ray answered and wondered if Kai was sleeping at that moment. Max set the glass of water in front of Ray, who gratefully grabbed it and started drinking. "I would still like to take him to a doctor" said Ray "throwing up like that...I don't think it's normal..."  
  
Max looked at his water "Yeah, I agree, but I don't think Tyson will. He'll probably act like it's nothing...I mean I hope it's nothing...but if it's something-but it's probably not-but-"  
  
Ray interrupted Max's confused slur of words "I know what you're trying to say but, I'd still rather have him checked out" He got up and started walking to the phone, "Max, will you see how he's doing?" His answer was the little blond running out of the room.  
  
Ray dialed the phone and put it up to his ear. "Hello, may I speak with Dr. Anderson please" there was a small "yes, please hold" from the lady on the other line.  
  
After about two minutes Dr. Anderson came on the line "Hello, what did you need to speak with me about?" the middle-aged man asked.  
  
"Ummm it's Tyson, Tyson Granger, he's been vomiting all night, we just got him to sleep but we're a little worried" Ray said to him.  
  
"Well, if he's ok tomorrow, it's probably not much, but I would like to see him sometime this week. But if he starts vomiting again tomorrow, bring him immediately to the hospital, got that?"  
  
"Yes" Ray answered, he then remembered that he, Max, Hillary, everyone had that same doctor. Ray looked over to see Max was looking around the hall to find a blanket for tyson"Ummm...Kai Hiwitari...do you know how he's doing right now?"  
  
The man on the other line paused for a second "Ah, Alice just called the minute before, she said he was sleeping."  
  
Ray said his thank you's and stood by the phone for a moment, relieved to hear kai was sleeping, Then he walked to where max was and told him what the doctor had said.  
  
The morning light broke through the room's curtains to fall on Ray and Max, who were sleeping, slumped over in two chairs by Tyson on the couch. Ray slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the soft light. He sat up and looked around the room, everyone was sleeping peacefully and there was complete silence. He got up and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. One by one, the rest of the house except for Tyson woke up and came into the kitchen. Max got some milk and sat next to Ray, then Hillary came in and Kenny came last. Ray informed them both on what he told Max and they started up a conversation on what they should do that day.  
  
They were all really involved in it when they heard some rustling of sheets coming from the living room and rushed in there to see how Tyson was doing.  
  
Tyson slowly sat up without bothering to open his eyes and tried to sleepily remove his sheets. Hillary walked over to help him when he jumped up and tried to run and tripped on the blanket. He struggled to get up, and finally succeeded to race down the hall and almost fell turning into the bathroom. Everyone stood still, hoping Tyson wouldn't start vomiting again. Their hopes were crushed when they heard gagging from the bathroom. Ray ran to the bathroom while shouting orders to call the doctor, and someone who could drive. Max followed Ray and saw his friend vomiting, more violently than before. Kenny came in and said an ambulance was coming to pick Tyson up.

* * *

I'm sorry everyone that was so short and so Kai-less, he will be in the next chapter, I promise 'kay? And sorry about there being so much vomiting I know its gross, just try and stick with me, I'm trying to get this the best I can make it....yeah....  
  
Well Bye-s everyone!!! Please review! 


	6. No Games

Red rose here back for yet another up date I'm just full of them aren't I? No......ok then....... I am tired well, I have nothing more to say, so I will just get on thanking all those who reviewed.  
  
Crimson- You'll find out what happened, just wait and see, thanks for the review!  
  
lakura- Close, but not quite there yet, you'll see what's wrong with Tyson, and I finally figured out what's wrong with Kai, but that will be in the next chapter or two  
  
Frostt- I am so happy to hear I am improving, I'll get right on trying to describe the backround more, once again, thank you for all the advice you've been giving me, it's been helping out a lot.  
  
vvDemonvv- I'll try not to make them die, but things happen, ya know? I'm just playing with you, or am I???  
  
kazeilla- I love kai too, I am glad you like the story! If it's gonna be yaoi, it would probably be Kai and Ray, unless anyone has any suggestions.  
  
I do not own beyblade or the characters blah blah blah I also do not own a bagel.  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!

* * *

Ray started squirming in his chair, trying to get comfortable "Damn," he thought "I don't remember these things being so uncomfortable before..." He stood up and looked at the chrome and plastic chair "What in the world sort of color is this? Blue-ish, green-ish grey? Who would paint something such a color?" He started pacing across bright room when he noticed Max lying stomach-down on the floor fiddling with something. Ray's shoes squeaked as he crossed the snow-white linoleum and looked over Max's shoulder. "What are you doing? Why are you on the floor?" Ray asked.  
  
Max was holding some cards and placed two of them in a pile "I'm playing go fish and the chairs are uncomfortable"  
  
"Can I play it with you?" Ray asked and sat down by Max, who sat up and started to shuffle the cards, and they started to play. "I'll go first, got any twos?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, Go Fish" Max waited for Ray to pick his card from the pile and put it in his hand. "Got any Jacks?" Ray gave him the Jack of hearts.  
  
Hillary looked up from her magazine and saw Max and Ray playing with some cards and thought about how dirty the floor must be. She got up to find another magazine and glanced at a big picture on the wall. It was a herd of elephants grazing on some savannah probably in Africa. "It's probably a doctor thing" she said to herself after remembering that her dentist had a picture just like that on his wall. Not finding anything, she sat down next to Kenny "Were here so much now, first Kai, then Tyson...what if there was a...curse or something...that would be scary!"  
  
Kenny nodded his head in agreement and dizzy started talking "A curse would be nothing, their medical bill, now that is gonna be scary!"  
  
"You're right, do they even have insurance? I'm pretty sure Tyson does, but Kai...without insurance, he'll probably owe 50....maybe even a hundred thousand dollars or two."  
  
Max tuned around and looked at Hillary and Kenny "But isn't Kai rich, doesn't his grandpa have a lot of money? He could just get the money from him."  
  
"Max, think for just one second, do you really think Kai would want to get anything from him?" Kenny said  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess he wouldn't, heh heh" max turned around and asked Ray if he had any fives  
  
"I think Kai should really tell us more about himself, and his past, when ever we see him again, I think we should try and make him tell us, don't you think so?" Hillary asked Kenny.  
  
"Well I think Kai would get really angry...but you're right, he's giving us too many blanks we really should know more" Kenny answered.  
  
"Yeah! If we keep working at it, maybe we'll get to the sweet part inside him, like a sour candy!" Max agreed.  
  
"No. Did you ever stop to think it Kai doesn't like to talk about things like that because it hurts him? Do you really want to bring more pain to someone who's suffered enough? He should tell us when he's good and ready, no sooner" Ray slapped down two cards on the goldfish pile.  
  
Alice stepped in the room and paused to look at the ugly chairs aligning the wall "Those things are really uncomfortable, you guys should bring in couches or something like that, since you're here so much!" She smiled and the group looked at the young nurse and smiled at her. "Well, since I am such a wonderful person" she fake flattered herself "I got both of your friends in the same room, oh I forgot to tell you, Kai was moved out of intensive care."  
  
"That's wonderful" said Ray "but what about Tyson?" he stood up and asked her.  
  
"Oh, he just had a severe case of food poisoning, he'll be out of here in no time. So, do you want to see just Tyson, and not Kai?" she smiled and winked at the group, who nodded their heads and started to follow her.  
  
"Wait! I gotta get my cards" Max was hastily trying to pick up his cards and Ray helped him. Once the cards were squared away, they walked into the elevator  
  
Ray looked around as Alice pushed the button for the fourth floor. The walls were white, the floor was the same white linoleum as the waiting room, the ceiling was white, "someone could go insane seeing all of this white..." there was a little beep and the elevator doors split and Ray caught a glimpse of a man in a hospital gown yelling and running down the hallway with some guards and doctors chasing him "looks like somebody already has" he accidentally said aloud, earning some weird looks from everyone else in the elevator.  
  
"Stay here! I'll be right back!" Alice yelled as she started chasing after the man down the well lit hall and turned a corner. Some of the doors along the hall opened slightly with two to three heads peaking out from each one, all looking down the hall. Around fifteen minutes passed when the sound of footsteps and wheels were finally heard, and Alice came around the corner, wheeling the sleeping man, buckled to the bed. The doors opened again, a little wider this time, and the patients watched as Alice walked by. "Shall we get going?" she asked and started walking down the hall opposite the one she ran down before.  
  
The teenagers walked a distance behind her until they reached room 313 when Alice opened the door and wheeled the man inside, followed by Ray, Max, Kenny and Hillary. The sun was high and shone through the window, making a bright square on the floor, but the city and mountains looked very beautiful in the view. The room was painted a very pale yellow and had what looked like small seashell designs in white on it. The ceiling was still white, along with the floor and looked very sterile. Tyson's bed was the one closest to the door and farthest from the sun and the blue curtain was presumed to be Kai's bed. And the man, who's name was Bo, had the bed by the window, Tyson wanted to be by the window, but Bo didn't want to move and Tyson didn't want to be near him, so Kai had to be the one to separate the two.  
  
"I have to go fill out a report, I'll be back soon, have fun!" Alice said as she sifted through the files on the front of the door, took one and left.  
  
"Well Tyson, are you feeling better? If you're gonna throw up, tell me, I don't wanna be here when that happens ok?" Hillary said.  
  
"Relax, jeez. I'm feeling a lot better, but I'm so bored! Kai doesn't wanna talk and..." Tyson lowered his voice to a whisper "I think that other dude is crazy!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, we saw him running down the hall earlier, I feel sorry for you Tyson" Max said "Oh yeah, I got you a treat! Wait no, I don't have it, well I got you some gummi worms, but I forgot them, but you can have my cards! So you wont be bored!" Max placed the pack of cards on Tyson's white sheets.  
  
"Thanks, Max! I know! We should start up a game! Kai can play! How about Go Fish?!" Tyson excitedly said.  
  
"Is that all you guys know how to play???" Hillary asked  
  
"Nah, but it's my favorite! Hey Kai....Kai....Kai...Kai....Kai....Kai...Ka-" Tyson was cut off in mid-word  
  
"Dammit, will you stop saying my name!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry, do you wanna play, Kai? Huh? Do ya?" Tyson pleaded.  
  
"no."  
  
"please"  
  
"no."  
  
"pleeeeease"  
  
"no."  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!"  
  
"FINE! God, just shut up!" Kai finally snapped and was dealt some cards.  
  
Hillary and Kenny didn't play, but watched with interest. They played for hours, Ray one three times, Kai won twice, max didn't win at all and Tyson won a total of six times. Everyone was joking around, having an all around good time, Ray noticed that Kai even enjoyed himself a little, though he tried not to show it. The sun started to set over the mountains and it looked like a beautiful landscape somebody might have painted. The walls turned into a deeper yellow and the pattern of shells could be seen more clearly now. The white turned into a soft grey until the lights slowly came on and the room was bright again. Visiting hours were over and the group said their goodbyes to Tyson and Kai and they left to go back home, thankful that they were getting a full nights rest for once.

* * *

That was long...sorry...and not that much kai...and kai acted a little weird...maybe that's just the drugs....that morphine... Well I have a marvelous idea for the next chapter and I am just dying to write it! MWHAHAHAHA Now I must get the circulation going back to my butt 'cause it hurts right now  
  
Please review!  
  
BYE-S ALL! 


	7. Medicate

Red rose here, sorry for the wait! Well to make it up, this chapter, you will be up to your easy with KAI-NESS!!!!! Which, is not really a bad thing (snigger) So much KAI-NESS can only mean KAI CLONES! Anyone want one, or two, or three? I've got plenty! .....I am such a dork..... On to than the reviewers!  
  
Lakura- more kai action? Like I said above, you got it! Yeah Kai's on morphine, hope he doesn't get addicted....say no to drugs!  
  
ducky76- I am so happy to hear you have been enjoying the story! Here's your update!  
  
Kerei Kitsune- yeah, poor kai, no one listens to him (huggles kai)  
  
I do not own beyblade or the characters or a pillow, did I already say that one? If I did, I do not own a boot.  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!

* * *

It was already really dark, black shadows hung over everything in the room, making the whole place look more menacing, but balanced out by the soft, silvery light given off by the moon. The walls were no longer yellow, any form of yellow, just an ugly, pure brown. Kai looked around the room, Bo was still strapped down, he looked pretty peaceful sleeping there, minus the brown straps and silver buckles glistening in the light. Tyson was sleeping and Kai witnessed the miracle of technology, or science, or medicine at work, he wasn't snoring, he too was peacefully, silently sleeping. But Kai couldn't, wouldn't sleep, something was nagging at the back of his mind, something was wrong, out of place, but what? He couldn't put his finger on it. There was a burst of light and the dark brown room became yellow again. Alice walked in the room.  
  
"Oh, Kai," she said in a hushed voice "you should try and get some sleep" She quietly, gracefully walked to the window "Beautiful, isn't it, I've always loved the moon, its so calm"  
  
"Hmph" Kai was annoyed by her just bursting into the room like this, and for no apparent reason. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, yes, too much of the budget is going to heaters, so the windows need to be closed, the blinds too. It's a pity really, you wont have anything really nice to look at before you go to sleep..." she said sympathetically.  
  
"Just close them and go." Kai said and laid his head on the pillow. It didn't get any darker when Alice closed the blinds, the light from the hallway was still shining through and kai closed his eyes. He heard the tapping of Alice's shoes walk away from the window and momentarily pause before Kai's bed and leave, gently closing the door behind her.  
  
The room quickly got darker as she closed the door, the walls changed from that bright cheery yellow into a dark brown then black. Everything was black there was not even some simple outlines of objects in the room. Kai could no longer tell whether his eyes were open or closed, he could only feel the darkness closing in, suffocating him. He sat up quickly, not minding the dull pain in his side, and opened his eyes. Nothing changed, there was still only black, the silent, dark, cold he knew so well. He calmed himself down, and laid back on the pillow, he couldn't understand why he got so upset over a little thing like the dark.  
  
Kai started to fall asleep when he heard a slight clink of metal, a rustle of sheets, and another clink. He opened his eyes and tried to convince himself the noise was nothing, just Bo turning over in his bed. There were some more, sharp metallic sounds, piercing the darkness and the rustle of the sheets became more violent. Kai wasn't comfortable not knowing what exactly Bo was doing, he didn't trust the man, he didn't know why, besides the fact that he was buckled to the bed, something was wrong about him.  
  
A low, sinister voice shot out in the dark "_Kai...Kai..._I know you're awake Kai" The metallic sounds stopped and something, hit the floor, something heavy, yet soft.  
  
Kai was starting to get shivers down his spine; he searched the darkness, desperately trying to find some light something that would comfort him from the horrible voice. "Go to sleep Bo." He said.  
  
"I want to talk with you, Kai, you seem very _in-ter-est-ing_." Bo painfully pronounced every syllable of the word.  
  
"Bo" Kai's voice started to get shaky "I don't want to talk, you can talk with Tyson in the morning."  
  
"Ah, yes, your friend Kai, your friend _shines_, I can't talk with him, Kai, he _shines_."  
  
The voice surrounded Kai, who shut his eyes tightly and grabbed the sides of the bed "Just go to sleep, leave me alone and go to sleep." It was getting harder for Kai to keep control, to not show how scared he really was.  
  
"You call him Tyson, right Kai? He smells nice, he _glitters_ in this dark place, not like you and I, Kai, we are coal, Kai, we are black, and rough, we have nothing to give, but Tyson he is a _diamond_, Kai, he is not like us"  
  
There were tears almost coming out of his eyes, there was some reason he was so scared, Bo was genuinely scaring him, something about Bo was dangerous and shouldn't be touched "There is no we, I am not like you and Tyson is no diamond. Now for the last god damn time, go to bed." He was shaking now and tears were freely flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"We are alike, Kai, we are practically one in the same"  
  
Kai could no longer tell where Bo's voice was coming from "Please, I am asking you nicely, go to sleep."  
  
"You're really scared aren't you, Kai? Well I'm gonna tell you a secret-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it" Kai was frantically looking for the button he could use to call a nurse  
  
"Its no use, Kai, I cut the wires, you cant call anybody, and I want to tell you my secret, I don't think you'll like it much though..."  
  
Kai sat in horror, he felt paralyzed, he couldn't move, or calm himself down, the only thing he could do was to let Bo play his horror game.  
  
"I...am standing right next to you, Kai"  
  
"That's a lie!" he shouted out "there's no way, you were strapped to the bed!" Kai gripped the edge of his sheet, his heart was beating fast, he could hear it, every thump, immediately after the other, booming inside his head.  
  
He got the answer from Bo, he felt the prick of cold steel touch his neck, he jumped and thrust his fist out to where he thought the buckle came from.  
  
"Missed me, missed me now you gotta kiss me!"  
  
Kai felt warm flesh gently touch his lips, and he tried to hit something in the darkness, with no avail "You bastard"  
  
There was a low, demented chuckle "You are just like me, Kai, and that reason is why you must die!"  
  
In an instant the strap was around Kai's neck and was getting tighter. Kai was desperately trying to claw at the belt, with all his might trying to find a way to loosen up the noose around his neck. There was liquid running down him, from the top of his collar all the way to his lower back, he was bleeding, he scratched himself too much and the blood was pouring out. Images flashed before his eyes, they were all a blur, just smudges of color, but he could still recognize his friends in the images. His urgency grew more and he told himself that he would keep fighting.  
  
He kicked out in a blind attempt to hit Bo, when his foot collided with what he thought was Bo's ribs. He heard a loud thump on the floor, Bo had fell. Kai was still choking, he could either loosen up the belt and lose the only chance he could have to grab a hold of Bo, or attack Bo and maybe die from choking. He reached behind his neck and undid the buckle. He took a deep breath and regretted it, it hurt like hell to breathe in so deeply.  
  
Something hard hit Kai's left cheek and Kai fell off the bed. "Shit!" he screamed aloud and he tried to get up, with sharp pains going through his whole body. He was roughly pushed into the wall by Tyson's bed and his head hit the wall with force. Kai fell to the ground. And Bo sat on top of him, grabbing his jaw and pulling his hair.  
  
"Maybe if I snap your neck, you will die little puppy" and Bo tried to bend Kai's head back.  
  
"I am no F------- puppy!" Kai pushed Bo to the side with all his strength and rolled on top of him. Immediately he sat up and grabbed Bo's forehead and started bashing it into the floor, he hated the shock of the hit moving through Bo's skull and into his hand. But he couldn't stop. He calmed down and got off Bo, and realized he was sitting in an ocean of blood, he never knew there was any blood spilt when he was hitting Bo....  
  
Kai suddenly got a horrible pain in his chest, he never knew there could be anything that hurt that much. He fell on his side, making a splash in the blood and blacked out.

* * *

Well that's it for now...wow, I really feel insane right now... I think I need some medication, or a therapist... I don't have anything more to say sooooooo Please review and  
  
BYE-S ALL! 


	8. Believe

Red rose here, back for another chapter...though I have no plan for the story, no idea what's gonna happen...wow, I am totally at a blank right now...my train of thought has just crashed into a wall...that's what I get for three day weekends, fourth of july and all and 'twas me dad's B-day yesterday...  
  
ducky76- yeah, well I got the idea from a dream a couple of nights ago I'm glad you liked it! Here's the update  
  
Kerei Kitsune- Kai zombie??? Scary! And to your questions: Bo is crazy. Yes. You'll find out. Same as last answer. That too. Secret. Yes. If you were gonna ask what I think you were, O.o no, kai is not mental  
  
moondragon-1001- yes he is, here's the update.  
  
Arashi- I am happy you like it and you think its good! I really appreciate it!  
  
Frostt- to be honest, I never thought I could think up anything like that. I love the Ring, I watched it home alone in the dark, I swear there was someone in the room with me, my phone also rang and no one was there...  
  
Kazeilla- I try to update fast (I just have too much free time)  
  
Lakura- demon Bo has some screws loose. Creepy was what I was going for, I think, glad you liked it! Yeah, it wasn't a dream, Ray will come, other people will come, the whole world will come and were gonna party like its 1952! Ok maybe not that...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade or the characters, or meatballs  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!

* * *

For the first time in a couple of days, the dojo sat still, the inhabitants were all soundly sleeping getting some much-needed rest. Ray slept the most deeply of all, knowing everything was alright and everything would return to normal soon enough. The moon shone through the window, casting everyone in its beautiful, silvery light. The gentle breeze ruffled the trees and a lone cricket chirped, it was a picture perfect night, until some police sirens raced by, about six of them, waking up the dogs and starting a chain reaction of sounds. Ray, Max, Kenny and Hillary all slept through the sounds, nothing would wake them from their dreams, nothing could wake them.  
  
A single phone rang out in the darkness, crying to be heard. It kept ringing, for minutes on end, still not waking anyone form their slumber. It suddenly stopped, the caller would remain unanswered and the four teens would get their sleep as all the unwanted noise eventually died down.  
  
A stray ray of light broke away from the rising sun and glided over Max's freckled face. He scrunched up his face, trying to keep the golden light out, but failed and eventually opened his eyes. He looked through the window and saw the sun peeking over the buildings. Max sat up and pushed his sheets away and wondered if Kai or Tyson was seeing the same sunrise. He stood up and quietly walked over to the kitchen in his socks. He opened the cupboard and got a cup out of it and poured some orange juice into it and sat in a chair at the table. The whole room was light with a golden shower and max figured there was no reason to turn a light on.  
  
Kenny walked into the room as max was sipping his juice "Good morning, Max." he said, "did you sleep well, I know I did."  
  
"You bet I did" Max stretched in his chair "looks like someone else did too."  
  
"Yeah, Ray's usually up before any of us" Kenny said, "The early bird catches the worm, right?"  
  
"Then Ray and Kai must have whole farms of worms!" laughed Max as Hillary stepped into the room.  
  
"Why are you guys talking about worms, they're disgusting!" commented Hillary  
  
The conversation eventually shifted from worms to when they were going to go back to the hospital, discussing whether they should give the boys some space or try to be with them as much as they could in the time they had at visiting hours.  
  
Ray walked in, combing through his hair with his hand "Why didn't you guys wake me up, its so late!"  
  
"You looked so cute sleeping, I know I didn't want to disturb you" said Hillary, earning her a small blush from Ray.  
  
"Anyways, don't you have enough worms?" giggled Max, with a small smile from Kenny.  
  
"What in the world? It's already eight, well I am going to the store to go get some cards, anyone want anything?" Ray asked.  
  
"Cards, why are you getting cards? Were going to go see Kai and Tyson today, aren't you coming with us?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm coming, I just have an urge to get them cards, I'll be back soon, don't leave without me." Ray turned around and left.  
  
"Ummm ok..." Kenny said and started talking with max and Hillary.  
  
After a couple of minutes Max noticed something "Hey, the light's blinking on the answering machine..." he got up and pressed the messages button. It said, "Message received at 3:44 A.M. This is the city police, there has been an incident involving Kai Hiwitari, we would like you to come to the station for questioning as soon as possible (click)"  
  
Ray absently walked down the isles of the card shop, the walls were painted a bright blue with shelves of coffee cups, shirts, piggy banks, random things people might think they or someone they know would like. He looked at the different cards. "They all say get well soon or miss you, none of them could ever express how I feel, but I guess they couldn't, I cant even say how much he means to me, why would some hallmark know how I feel...surprising a bit, though, I thought they were supposed to have a card for every occasion..." he looked around "well I'm here anyway, so I might as well try to find something for Tyson..." Ray looked over his shoulder when he heard the clerk arguing with someone on the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that...no, sir...yes, sir I'm sure it is and emergency but-...fine, but you can't tell my manager about this" the young woman in the orange apron looked over at Ray "Ummm excuse me, sorry for this, but are you Ray Kon?" she asked, blowing a strand of red curly hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, uh, yes I am" he said, looking puzzled.  
  
"Well, there is a call here for you its an emergency..." she held out the phone and Ray walked over to the counter and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Max? What's wrong? Calm down, what happened?" Ray asked, starting to get worried.  
  
"It's the police, they say there was an incident with Kai, they want us in for questioning..."  
  
Ray's heart nearly skipped a beat "Kai, is he alright? What happened? When did it happen? Is anyone hurt? Answer me!"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know anything, were heading down to the police station now, we'll probably find out there..."  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you there" Ray threw down the phone and rushed out of the store, the bell made a little ring and the clerk stood still, looking at the door, baffled at what just happened.  
  
Ray ran down the warm streets the sun was already bright and the pavement was getting hot. He dodged kids playing, people carrying groceries, dogs, and random people walking down the street. He turned the corner and saw a bunch of school kids blocking the way, between a wall and a short fence. Ray jumped over the fence, just when a car was coming by, and jumped back over to the sidewalk just in the nick of time. He came up on the police station and burst through the door, letting everyone in the room stare at him. "I came...as fast...as I...could" he panted.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell, here sit down" Kenny said and pointed to the nearest chair.  
  
"Thank you" Ray said and flopped on the chair "Where's Hil?" he asked.  
  
"She just went in for questioning, they say she'll be out soon. She'll tell us what happened" Max said as he slid into another chair.  
  
Ray bent his head back and closed his eyes, it felt good to sit down and let his body rest. He noted that a woman came through crying with a man saying "It will be ok" and some young men came through saying they were going to throw a party for someone. He didn't care about any of them he just wanted some answers, he thought about what might have happened, A robbery? An explosion? It could be any number of things, and all he could do was to wait and see.  
  
Hillary came in the room with a man dressed in a blue officer suit walking right behind her. Her shoulders were slumped and she stared off into space, she looked really pale. She plopped into a chair and almost started to cry when the officer asked for Kenny to follow him. Kenny stood up and took a quick glance at Hillary, and then followed the man through the doorway.  
  
"Hillary? Hilary?? What happened, come on, Hil, talk to me" Max pleaded as Ray sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Kai...he...how could he?" she dropped her head into her hands and started to cry.  
  
Ray stood up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling them up so she would look at him "How could he what? Tell me what the hell happened!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me!" she yelled and Max put his arm around her shoulders, telling her that she didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to.  
  
Ray sat back down with a flurry of thoughts going through his mind about what Kai did. He grabbed his head and tried to sort out what happened, trying to get a clue to what kai did.  
  
Kenny later came in, much in the same condition as Hillary, who was still sniffling a bit. Kenny said he would like to go take a walk and asked if Hillary would like to come, and she gratefully left with him. Ray was still holding his head when the officer came in to get Max.  
  
"Guess you'll have to wait to find out, Ray, see you later" Max said, with no response from Ray.  
  
Ray didn't even notice that Max left, he was just alone with his thoughts, oblivious to anything else. He kept on looking through his mind to find an answer, but couldn't figure anything out and just sat in frustration for some unknown amount of time. He felt Max's hand on his shoulder and looked up, Max was leaving, and some middle-aged man was saying his goodbye's. An older man came into the room and the middle-aged man gave him some papers and spoke to him. At the end of the conversation, he said, "there's the last one, he's all yours." The older man nodded, he looked around fifty, maybe sixty, and motioned for Ray to come.  
  
Ray stood up and followed him through a dimly light hall, there were many doors each looking the same, brown with a small window near the top and some writing. They walked for what seemed like forever to Ray, with the man's shoes echoing the whole way there. The man stopped and opened the door, letting Ray in first. The room was small, square and grey there was one light hanging down in the middle of the ceiling, shining on the little table with two chairs on either side. Ray walked over to the chair farthest from the door and the man took off his coat and set it on the table.  
  
He sat down and began to talk "Well, my name is detective smith, I need to question you about the events involving a Mr. Kai Hiwitari. You know that much don't you?" Ray said "yes" and Smith went on "Do you know what happened, Mr. Kon?"  
  
Ray said "No" and his heart started beating faster. He would finally know what happened.  
  
"Well, well, your friend, he murdered someone last night...not much of a nice friend now is he?" Smith stood up.  
  
Ray's heart stopped "murdered? Kai couldn't have murdered anyone, no he wouldn't do that!" he though. Shock shown through his whole face.  
  
"You look surprised" Smith walked over beside Ray "Mr. Hiwitari was pretty brutal now, the reports say his victim had multiple bruises and was killed by his head being repetitively smashed into the ground." Ray could only sit in shock "Do you know who the victim was, Mr. Kon?" Ray shook his head "The victim was a Mr. Bo Mendoza, he was the man Kai was sharing a room with, am I right" Ray nodded his head, He had the feeling that he was about to throw up.  
  
"Well, Bo Mendoza, 26 years old, birth date March 29 1978, height 6'4, weight, 204 pounds, and a full head of brown hair" Smith moved his hand over his balding head. "He was an airline pilot working for America West, he had a fiancée, and do you know who she is?" Ray shook his head again "No? His fiancée was Joanne Smith, my daughter."  
  
Ray gasped a little and a small "no way" escaped his lips.  
  
"Yes way!" Smith grabbed Ray's collar and held him up "your bastard of a friend killed my daughter's fiancée, I will not rest until he serves his life in prison, he needs to pay for what he did to my daughter!"  
  
Tears were forming in Ray's eyes "NO! If Kai killed him, he had to have had a damn good reason, and it's that reason Kai is not going to prison!" Ray screamed and Smith threw him back down in the chair. Smith told him to leave and Ray got up, but stopped at the door "What is Kai's condition?" he asked.  
  
"You really want to know? There were huge scratches in his neck, he's bleeding severely, maybe he'll die from that..." Smith smirked as Ray slammed the door shut.  
  
Ray stormed out of the building and walked to the park, the sun was setting, painting the sky magnificent colors of red and purple. The darkness was creeping in and Ray could feel it getting colder, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts under the light of the moon.

* * *

Wow, well...don't ask me why ray would want to get a card, or why Smith would be working on the case when he has a personal involvement (is that even allowed in a murder case? Maybe I should watch some more cop shows...)  
  
Well that's it for now!  
  
BYE-S ALL!  
  
Please review! I love them so much! 


	9. Firefly

Red Rose here, back for another chapter! How exciting! (cricket chirps).... all right then...(cricket is silent) grrrrr...  
  
Lakura- O.O....ummmm sorry? Anyways, Kai's gonna be fine, if not, they'll have a reunion twenty years later and Kai will get to tell them how he dropped the soap...and how he made all his inmates his bitches! Yup yup!  
  
Kerei Kitsune- I just love reading your reviews, they're always so funny! There will be justice, or Uncle Kai's prison story time!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the characters, or this milkshake (starts singing the song) "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard...." I don't own that either...  
  
Proud to be Kai's bitch!  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!

* * *

Kai was sitting in the grey questioning room, he was slumped over with his head bowed down, looking at the table in front of him. Kai was bandaged up just about everywhere, his arms, his head, legs and face, but his neck was covered with layers and layers of bandages, blood was seeping through all of them. It's been two days since the murder, Kai lost a lot of blood and slept almost the whole time. He was still really weak and looked very pale, but someone just had to talk with him.  
  
"Are you comfortable? Mr. Hiwitari?" Detective Smith said "Maybe you need some orange juice, my wife gave blood once and they gave her orange juice maybe it helps the blood, you think?"  
  
Kai stayed still and didn't say anything, he didn't like the look of this guy, he was just waiting for him to screw up and say something that would screw him over in court.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer? I asked you a question." Smith said.  
  
"I don't know." Was Kai's short reply.  
  
"Oh, really? What do you know, then?" Smith started to get mad when Kai didn't say anything "What do you know?" he repeated.  
  
"Many things." Kai didn't tear his eyes away from the table.  
  
"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Smith yelled.  
  
Kai looked up and glared at smith, "Many things." He said slowly.  
  
"Really? You think you're smart? More like smart-ass" Kai narrowed his eyes and just looked ahead. "We need some information from you and I don't want any shit!"  
  
"And I don't want to be treated like shit, now I will tell you exactly what happened and then I want to go, got that, Smitty?" Kai said.  
  
Smith was pissed off, but he sat down and flipped around in his notebook and took out a pen, Kai started. "It was dark, darker than usual because the blinds were closed, the hospital was apparently losing money due to heating. I was up, I couldn't fall asleep then, so I stayed up and though about things. I heard some sounds and thought Bo was just turning around in his bed. Bo started talking to me, he said he knew I was awake, but I just told him to go to sleep. He started talking to me, he said some very odd things he said Tyson sparkled and I told him to go to sleep..." Kai went off and told his whole story without interruption.  
  
"So you say Bo attacked you first, eh? You really want me to believe that?" Smith snorted.  
  
"Yes I just told you exactly what happened. He tried to kill me." Kai pronounced every syllable in the last part slowly.  
  
"I met Bo, He was going to marry my daughter, and you killed him! I will not rest until you pay!" Smith jumped up and slammed his fists down on the cold table.  
  
"I want my lawyer, I am not going to say anything more until I meet with my lawyer." Kai remained calm.  
  
"Why so you can just cook up some damn lie?!" Smith hit the table and it flew up and hit the wall, Kai didn't even blink. "I don't know why but you killed him, YOU KILLED HIM!" Smith kicked Kai's chair right before Kai jumped up, out of the way.  
  
Kai calmly walked to the door "I did what I had to, not what I wanted to." He walked through the narrow hallway, accompanied by two doctors and heard Smith yell some things from the door, Kai paid no attention. He slowly walked through the front office while one of the doctors stepped ahead to open the door.  
  
There was a huge crowd of people, all waving microphones and cameras, trying to catch Kai's attention. Some security guards came and backed the crowd away so Kai and the doctors could get through, he was getting annoyed by so many people yelling random things at him, but still looked calm. Someone opened the door, and one of the doctors got in, and told Kai to sit next to him. Kai was climbing in when he heard one familiar voice separate from the crowd, calling his name. He searched the many faces and realized it was Ray, he couldn't hear what he was saying, He stepped out and tried to find Ray, when he was pulled into the car, seconds before Ray came to the front of the crowd.  
  
The car started moving and drove away, Kai sat in the middle of the two doctors with his arms crossed, looking at the floor. There was silence until one doctor said "Well, you have to stay in the hospital for more week, then we can let you go, the press is going to be all over you for a while, so once we get back, you can call your lawyer, is that O.K. with you?"  
  
"That's fine" Kai said as his head jerked a little when the car went over a bump. "_Dammit_" he thought "_where are security cameras when you need them? I'll just plead self-defense, and be off the hook, simple as that_" He noticed that the car had stopped and the door was opened for them. Kai stepped out after the doctor on his left, and stood under the driveway roof. The other doctor steeped out and they both lead Kai inside through the front.  
  
They walked down endless white hallways until they reached Kai's new room. It was more secluded than the other one at the end of a hallway without many doors, and he heard and ear-piercing scream coming out of one of the few doors. He paid no mind to the scream and walked into the room, it was a plain stark white, not like the cheery yellow of his other room. There was one bed, the room was only big enough to fit one, there were no windows and one small door he recognized as the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and looked up when he heard his doctor speak.  
  
"Well, well, well, you do live an exciting life don't you?...Good news is, everything is healing up fine, no infections, you did reopen a wound from your operation, but that is doing fine. I'll leave you to do whatever you feel now, goodbye" The doctor turned and closed the door as he left.  
  
Kai leaned over and picked up the phone that was near his bed, he put the receiver to his ear and thought for a second. "_Now what was Jack's number...hmmmmm_" He then heard the door open and he looked up. Alice Ray, Max, Tyson, Hillary and Kenny were standing in the doorway.  
  
"You sure have gotten yourself into a load of trouble, haven't you?" Tyson said, with a slight smile.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Go away, I need to do something." Kai demanded.  
  
"Aww come on, Kai. We're your friends...you don't need to act like that with us." Max said, smiling a little too.  
  
"I'm not acting like anything now go." Kai glared at the group.  
  
"Pleaseeeeeeee" Tyson and Max said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, you guys can play cards like last time, everyone seemed to like it." Hillary said.  
  
"I say we play GO FISH!" Max shouted.  
  
"Something other than go fish, how about 13?" Kenny suggested.  
  
"NOOOOO! Something besides that! I couldn't understand how to play that if my life depended on it!" Max said.  
  
Ray was looking at the ground, searching for something to say, when Kai spoke up "Why are you doing this? Acting like nothing happened...I know you are all thinking about it, don't lie and say you aren't, you know what happened and it's the truth. I really want to be alone right now, so leave, before I call security."  
  
They all just bowed their heads and filed out of the room, there was something different about Kai, and they knew they shouldn't piss him off now. Everyone left in silence until Ray turned around and stepped into the room again. "Kai!" he shouted, "I know you did what you did for a reason, and I know you had to do it! So you better not start thinking you're alone in all this, because I will always be here and I will always believe in you!"  
  
Kai just stared in shock as Max and Tyson pulled Ray out of the room and Alice shut the door, he was alone again. "_believe in me? How can he believe in me when I don't even believe anymore, I'm sure I could have easily rendered him unconscious, but I didn't..."_  
  
The group of teenagers was sitting in the waiting room they knew so well, ugly, uncomfortable chairs and all. They were silent until Hillary spoke up. "Tyson, you dolt! Why didn't you do something? Don't tell me you slept through that whole thing!"  
  
"Well _sorry_, I don't have Kai-senses that tell me to wake up whenever something happens!" Tyson shot back.  
  
"please, please, don't argue" Alice calmly said "It wasn't his fault he didn't wake up, I gave him a shot earlier that day, remember, Tyson?" Tyson nodded his head "It was just a little something to stop any effects of the poison while it went through his system. It works for a couple of hours and wears off, I Gave Tyson some sleeping pills so he didn't wake up in pain in the middle of the night." She said "Guess that makes it all my fault, then"  
  
"Don't be silly" Max said and put his hand on Alice's back "you did what you were supposed to do, there was nothing you could have done."  
  
"I guess, but I could still have checked if Bo's straps were secure better, I bet one of them was loose, and I didn't notice, I'm sorry" Alice bent her head down.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, what's done is done and now we just have to hope and see how things turn out." Hillary said and looked over at Ray, who was sitting down, slumped over with his elbows on his knees. "he's been through a lot...and still tries to keep up his and everyone else's spirits...I think he needs a vacation, or something like that..." she thought. Tyson came into the room with an armful of snack foods he bought from the vending machine and started to yell at him for eating so much.

* * *

Well that's it! Sorry it took so long to update, were redoing my room and I am about to fall asleep.....zzZZzz (sleep talks) Please Review  
  
BYE-S ALL!!! (snore) 


	10. Wish I May

Red Rose here!....yup well I got another idea in my sleep...so read at your own risk  
  
Lakura- I am not just a strange author, I am a strange person...of course Kai will get out of trouble, he's just gonna go through a lot of trouble to do so ...but now that I actually read the whole Ray belives in Kai thing...that was extremely corny, I mean whole farm of corn corny....  
  
CrimsonShadows(Pyro Inu- Coolie-o-sama? I have never heard that before, sounds awesome though. Here's the update!  
  
Kerei Kitsune- SELF DEFENCE! Exactly! But if you kill the detective, he'll get really mad, and dead...but then you can be in jail with Kai! I wanna come! Wait for me, I gotta go steal a car, DODGE VIPER HERE I COME!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade or the characters or this nice fan that is helping me stand the heat of being upstairs ('tis my dad's)  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!

* * *

Kai sat cross-legged in the middle of the white bed, eyes closed, deep in thought. He stared into the darkness of his eyelids and knew it was just about midnight, but opened his eyes and looked at the clock to make sure. It was 12 'o clock sharp, time for the strike. He thought back to earlier that day, remembered what Ray had said, he needed to speak with Ray, and Kai was about to do anything to do so.  
  
Kai got up and silently walked to the door, his heart beat faster as his hand touched the ice-cold doorknob, and slowly turned it. He opened the door ever so slightly and looked out with one eye, the guard was sitting in a chair, humming some unknown tune "_This is going to be easier than I thought_" Kai opened the door a little more and silently slipped out. His feet moved without a sound along the white linoleum as he approached the back of the guard and stood there for a couple of seconds before making his move. Kai quickly slipped his arm around the man's throat and put his hand over the man's mouth.  
  
Some muffled screams escaped but Kai quickly shushed him down "Now listen, there is something I really have to do, you cooperate, you'll be released without a scratch, I have no intention of hurting you." Kai knew that even if the guard did do something, he couldn't hurt him, they'll only bring that up in court, and he'd be faced with a life sentence. Kai backed up into his room without loosing any grip on the guard.  
  
After Kai closed the door, he moved the guard over to the front of the bed and slowly tightened his hold around the guard's neck. The man thrashed around, trying to get Kai off him, but to no avail, his grip only became tighter. Kai watched as the man's actions slowly became less violent and weak, he was loosing consciousness, and that was what kai had wanted him to do.  
  
kai gently lowered the man to the floor and knelt beside him, he took off the man's hat and saw his face for the first time. He looked to be around mid twenty's, slightly tan skin and bleached blond hair. Kai started unbuttoning the man's shirt and saw a name tag , in navy blue letters it said "Security Jack Johnson" and Kai finished unbuttoning the shirt. "_Well, Jack sweet dreams_" and Kai put on Jack's shirt and finished undressing the man and putting on the clothes "_damn_" he thought "_I cant just leave him like this_" he walked over to the bed, pulled off the sheets and laid it over Jack.  
  
Kai looked down at his new blue uniform, a plain blue button down T-shirt with gold security badges on both sleeves and one the left front pocket, a pair of blue pants with a gold stripe going down them, and some black dress shoes. The outfit was a bit loose on him, but it wasn't that noticeable unless someone came up trying to see everything he was wearing.  
  
He opened the door and walked down the halls, making sure no security cameras could get a good view of his face. His new shoes made squeaking noises as he walked down the long white hall, he made no effort to be quiet, he didn't know anyone that worked this late normally and everybody just knew his name, not his face. He took deep strides down the halls while some hospital staff walked by, they all didn't suspect a thing and he made it to the elevator. Kai knew that in just a minute or two he would be home free and he pressed the button for the first floor and stood back while the doors closed and the elevator stated to move. Eventually the doors opened and Kai looked out to a relatively quiet front office, there were a few people sitting on couches around the room and the lady at the front desk was busy doing paper work. Kai calmly walked across the room unnoticed and got to the front doors.  
  
Kai opened one of the doors and was immediately overtaken by a horrible smell, and noticed it was gas. He thought about whether he should tell someone or just leave because someone might know that he's not the real Jack Johnson. He decided to leave, but saw some lady peacefully watering the gardens in front of the hospital. It was the first time he noticed there were gardens and saw the small purple, yellow and white flowers surrounding the hospital, the were unusually bright because of the lamps all around there. The lady was wearing a white apron that had large red stripes down it with a yellow sundress underneath, and she had a purple headband holding her long, red hair back.  
  
Kai figured the girl knew what she was doing and didn't want to get involved in her business and started to walk away, she was pouring something from a brown paper bag the was next to her into her watering can. Kai walked right past her and caught a quick glimpse of what was inside the paper bag, he was very shocked and took a few steps back. The lady was watering the plants with gasoline.  
  
Kai regained his cool and walked up to her "Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?"  
  
She turned around and smiled sweetly at Kai "Oh, I'm Emma, I water the plants here"  
  
"Ahhh, well what are you watering them with? It smells pretty funny" Kai said.  
  
"Its this new formula I learned, It grantees flowers a longer, healthier life" she looked innocently up at Kai, trying to hide the bag.  
  
"Well, If I am not mistaken, gasoline kills plants, am I right" he smirked  
  
Emma looked shocked, but regained her composure quickly "This is just a container I store it in, I guess the smell sticks to it"  
  
Kai knew Emma was up to something and he couldn't let her get away "I understand...do you like to water plants a lot"  
  
Emma thought that the guard would ruin her whole plan and decided that she could get him to pity her and leave her alone "Yeah, this is where I can be alone with my thoughts and I've had so much on my mind lately, with the recent death of my fiancée and all" She started to tear up  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry..." It was now Kai's turn to play some tricks, Emma was falling straight into his plan "If it helps you at all my wife just died too, she was in a terrible car accident, it was very bloody"  
  
"Really? That's sad" Emma felt genuinely sorry for the man "My Bo met a horrible fate in this very hospital at the hands of some bloodthirsty bastard, I hope he burns in hell" she realized she was getting worked up "but there's nothing I can do about it now..."  
  
"So you were going to kill so many innocent lives so you could make sure your fiancée's "killer" could burn to death, you know that the fire department would have saved everybody and had the flames out in no time. And if you have something you want to settle, settle it with me. Kai Hiwitari." He could see by the look on her face that he had all his facts right.  
  
"Y...y...you..." she stood up with her head bowed, "You are the one who...killed my Bo?" Tears ran down her face and fell onto the cement. She glared at Kai with a fire in her green eyes and suddenly punched his left cheek. Kai saw it coming, but did nothing to stop it, and she started hitting him over and over again. Kai didn't know it, but he was slowly backing up into the streets while he was letting her take out her anger on him. "How dare you! You took away everything from me! You can't get away!"  
  
They both stood in the middle of the street, cast in the yellow glow of the nearest street lamp. Emma was sobbing and punching Kai with all her might. She truly hated him for what he did and was so consumed with her emotions that she didn't notice the large SUV that was headed straight for them...

* * *

It's so short and a cliffie...I am so bad! don't you all just love me for that? No... well I'm tired and I need to go eat lunch soooooo......  
  
Please review and....  
  
BYE-S ALL! 


	11. Skin

Red Rose here! Back for another chapter...wow I have _nothing_ to say...well that's something...and that is too...and that...and that...  
  
SchoolBoredom- I'm glad you like it! Well here's the next chapter so you don't have to wait to see what happens now, until you finish reading this chapter and wait for the next...  
  
Kerei Kitsune- SUV! I hate those things...I've got a way we can be in the same jailhouse with Kai, he wont like it though...(huggles Kai and takes out a bag of make-up) now hold still...this won't hurt a bit (holds up tweezers)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade or the characters or this dictionary...its not much of an exciting book...  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!

* * *

Kai looked over Emma's shoulder and saw a bright white light growing larger and he instantly knew it was a car or something like that. He knew what he had to do and pushed Emma off the street with a lot of force, and she landed in the gutter safe, bruised and bloody, but safe. Kai wasn't as lucky, he painfully hit the hood of the vehicle and he felt every inch of his body hit and tried to scream, no sound was heard. Then the car stopped so suddenly, its back wheels came off the ground and Kai was thrown from the car and scraped across the street, all the little rocks and pieces of glass sliced through his flesh, leaving horrible gaping wounds for more rocks and dirt to enter. Kai felt like someone had just hit him with a boulder and was now digging needles into his skin.  
  
He stopped and was lying in the middle of the road, he was numb all over, and he hated the numb feeling but was happy that the pain was gone. Until it all slowly came back to him, he cringed as he felt his whole body hurt so much again. He stared up at the sky and cursed everything for not letting him die then, tears flowed down his bloody face but he didn't make a sound. Or if he did, he couldn't hear it over all the cheering he heard.  
  
Kai couldn't believe it, people were cheering, a crowd had formed and they were cheering for some reason. Then he heard Emma spill so much poison into his mouth, she was telling everyone that he had tried to rape her, and she was thanking the driver for saving her. They were all calling the young black haired man a hero, not even bothering to realize he would have hit Emma too if not for Kai.  
  
After remembering he was right in front of the hospital, Kai knew he had to get away. He couldn't stand the thought of moving, but knew he had to go. He didn't know he had to go, he knew he had to stay, if he left everyone would think of him more as a criminal, but something told him to go and he couldn't resist. Kai moved his elbows backwards and sat up a little, ignoring the stabbing sensation in his side. He pushed himself back using his right forearm, and pushed himself further using his left, the dirt and rocks in the road imbedded themselves into his arms, pushing everything else that was there deeper inside.  
  
He worked like that for some more minutes and thanked god for people being to stupid to notice he was leaving, even the hospital staff was out thanking that man and looking over Emma. Kai pulled himself from the gutter into a bush, now there were branches brushing against his wounds, but he kept moving, knowing any minute now that people would be searching for him. He found a tree surrounded by high bushes, he thought it would be the perfect place to rest, trying to think of a way to cover up the trail of blood he left. He was getting dizzy and really tired but he forced himself not to sleep, he couldn't sleep, he had to get away.  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned his head up against the trunk of the tree "_dammit, no ones going to believe me about her, just like they don't with bo...what the hell did I do to deserve this? Just kill me now! I don't want this anymore_!" Kai thought and hit his head on the tree, catching the attention of someone that was sitting on a bench in the park kai was in. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep when he heard a soft voice call his name. The voice came closer and Kai opened his eyes to see a very scared a shocked Ray.  
  
"K-Kai?!" He managed to stutter and got on his knees next to Kai, "What happened?"  
  
The white beam of a flashlight moved straight over them "damn, they're here...Ray, you need to help me, I can't let them find me!" Kai whispered, looking straight into Ray's golden eyes.  
  
"But why? You cant-"  
  
"Just trust me on this, Ray"  
  
"Ok...I have an idea..." Ray put Kai's arm around his neck and wrapped his other arm around Kai's waist and slowly stood up. He was Kai tightly shut his eyes in pain and tried to be extremely gentle not to hurt him anymore. Because Kai was on his feet, he didn't leave a blood trail and Ray led Kai to the bench he was sitting on earlier. He sat Kai down and then sat down right beside him.  
  
Ray then took out a navy blue blanket he had out earlier and wrapped it around himself and Kai. He then gently wrapped his arms around where Kai was bleeding the most, his upper back and waist, so the blood wouldn't leak through the blanket. Kai leaned his head on Ray's chest and Ray pulled the blanked up some more so the blood on Kai's head wouldn't be shown. Then Ray saw a police officer walking straight to them.  
  
Kai could feel Ray's heart beat faster and could tell he was scared about something, but Kai dared not to look, this plan of Ray's was the only chance he had left he would have to speak with him for a while.  
  
"Good evening, sir. May I ask you some questions?" the officer politely said.  
  
"Sure" Ray replied "but we must be quiet..." he nodded his head to Kai's form "sleeping"  
  
"I understand, but she shouldn't be sleeping for long, you two should go home soon, there is a potentially dangerous man on the loose, I don't know how he could get that far though...anyway I wanted to ask if you have seen anyone looking suspicious around..."  
  
Ray laughed in his head a little for the officer calling kai a she "Oh, no, I haven't...that sounds really scary, I hope you catch him soon..."  
  
"Yeah, so do I...well good night and get home safetly you two" the officer waved and walked away to search the area some more.  
  
"How dare he call me that" Ray heard Kai's muffled voice say.  
  
"Well it worked, didn't it?" Ray lightly said and got a small "hmph" for a reply.

* * *

THING OF THE DEVIL!!! That was so short! I could just die, ya know? (bullets fly past) eh heh heh ...it's funny cause it's true, ahem...blood and cute KaixRay-ness...that's good, right? (flaming bags of poo fly past) ..........ummmm.... (holds Kai out for protection) Ha throw stuff at me and it will hit Kai! (brings Ray out to) And Ray! (a single rock is thrown) Me, Kai, Ray- Hey!  
  
Well please review, you know you want to, it's one of them secret pleasures, you cannot resist Random mob of people- Have you taken your pills today? I don't have any pills to take!!!!!  
  
Well... Bye-s all!!! 


	12. Simple Design

Red rose here, back for another update! Wahoo! Yahoo! Ummm Zahoo? Yeah well I think I am slowly turning more insane than I already am, I have listened to the same song for hours, and I still love it. It's American Jesus by Bad Religion. And I swear that song will be stuck in my head for the rest of my life...IM SORRY LINKIN PARK! I still love them more than bad religion...alright then, lets move forward...not waste any more time, I KNOW! I am sooooo late in updating this, I just haven't been in the mood to write, at least not this fic but I am writing another great great fic......I am so shameless alirghty then is anyone still reading this part? Ummmm OMG there is a murderer behind you! Your fridge is on fire! Ummm BEWARE THE JACKALOPE!!!  
  
Lakura- those guys in white coats...tsk tsk tsk (holds up some charred stethoscopes) they didn't have a chance...but wait, Kai! I thought you loved me! And billions of other fan girls...some point in your life you have to choose one of us, you playa...or...Kai clones! That would always be fun! But who would get the original...hmmm..................  
  
Kerei Kitsune- I thought you were gonna get the detective...alright then, I'll take the out Smith and you take out Emma...I like the dress, perfect color, you think these shoes will go with it? (pulls out some high heels) Kai, this is totally you!  
  
Alyssa Lin- poor, poor Kai, you can help me take care of Emma (Brings out flamethrower) near deaf situations...you gotta watch out for those, alright then, I'm glad you like the fic! Here's more.  
  
K.C.- ummm no, he didn't, there are these people called doctors, they fix things like that   
  
Fallen Pheonix- wow, I am very happy of what you think of my ficcy...I am pretty sure Kai is not gonna die in the end...I've already started reading your fics, and I'll be reviewing soon!  
  
Bffimagine- all right, I'm updating! I'm glad you liked the story, and this chapter is gonna be a lot longer than the other ones.  
  
Alrighty-o then lets move on Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade or any of the characters Or The Wildest Ride A History of Nascar, Home Depot, KFC, Dale Earnhardt cup, Chevy Tahoe, King of the Hill  
  
ON WITH THE FICCY-Y!!!

* * *

Kai sat, staring off into the distance with the blanket still over him. The soft glow of the park lamps revealed to Ray how exhausted Kai really looked. His eye's were half closed and looked dull with deep dark circles under them, not like they usually are, soulful, alive, sometimes with the fires of hell burning in them "_The fires of hell, that's a new one, I barely even get to see his eyes, they're closed almost all of the time.._." Ray thought. He let go of Kai and stood up looking at the sky "I don't know what in the world they are doing to you in that hospital, Kai, but you look really tired...I think we should go home, you should get some rest and tomorrow you can explain what happened to the authorities"  
  
"That little bitch, she'll lie her way out, and no one will believe me, again...that reminds me-" Kai looked up at Ray  
  
"Nothing good ever started with that little bitch, so what happened, besides you getting the ass kicked out of you..." Ray smiled lightly.  
  
"_Why the hell is he acting all cheery like this...and smiling at me like that...he's staring at me! Am I some freak show now? But his eyes, they're really-_." Kai shook the thoughts out of his head "Have to stay focused here" he said aloud.  
  
"what?" Ray cocked his head sideways  
  
"Nothing, and it's a long story..."  
  
"You can tell me on the way home  
  
"But I need to ask you something first..."  
  
Emma was loving all the attention she was getting, everyone was fussing over her and she felt like the most important person in the world "_But where did he get to? I can't wait to tell daddy what he did to me! He'll be on death row if I can help it! Men are just too easy to play around with...they are so dumb_!" She thought.  
  
"I just can't thank you enough! You really saved me! You're my hero!" She said to the driver.  
  
"Just doin' my duty, miss. A man's always gotta look out for the ladies." He tipped his tan cowboy hat at her. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt, faded jeans with a enormous belt buckle in the shape of Texas.  
  
"So, what's your name, kind sir?" her voice was dripping false sincerity.  
  
"The name's Larry, Larry Dunheit, and yours?" Larry said and his texas accent.  
  
"My name's Emma Smith" she wiped a fake tear from her eye.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, its just that...my name was going to be Mrs. Bo Mendoza...but that awful man who tried to rape me...also killed my fiancée" She cried a little.  
  
"That's despicable! I heard about that murder in the paper! You must be going through some awful rough times Miss Emma."  
  
A man in a police officer approached Emma "Excuse me but, May I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Sure, I'll do my best" she said.  
  
"Alright, What time was it when the attack happened?" He asked.  
  
"If I remember correctly...It was a little after 12."  
  
"What were you doing out here at 12?"  
  
"I was watering the plants in front of the hospital where my dear fiancée died..." She wiped her eyes again  
  
"How sad, now what were you doing watering plants at 12?"  
  
"Well ever since Bo died, I have been low on money so I had to work many jobs, so I took the night shift at the gardening shop..."  
  
"Now what did Mr. Hiwitari do when you first saw him?"  
  
"H-He came up behind me and said 'so here you are...I've been looking for you...' in the most evil voice and I tried to scream...but he put his hand over my mouth and...and..." she started to cry.  
  
"I think she's had enough for now" Larry said.  
  
"But I need to ask her some more questions..."  
  
"I'm sure she'll still know in the morning, I really think she needs some rest after that horrible ordeal, don't you?"  
  
"I understand, please come to the station sometime tomorrow morning, ok?" Emma nodded and the policeman walked away.  
  
The crowd had thinned out and there were only a few people left at the scene, all being questioned or questioning. Larry was walking to his dark blue Tahoe when Emma stopped him.  
  
"Ummm sir? Would you mind driving me home? I really don't want to walk home after what happened." Emma said.  
  
"Well I would be honored, Miss." He said and tipped his hat again.  
  
"god, that is so annoying" She thought "you are such a gentleman!" she said.  
  
She walked to the SUV and Larry unlocked it, She stepped in and noticed "_He's a Redneck!...I just have to ask him.._." She saw the Dale Earnhardt memorial cup in his cup holder, a small model engine that said "Hemi" under it hanging from the mirror. The backseats were filled with wood, wood glue, hammers, she could swear it was like a portable Home Depot back there. And to top it all off, the whole place reeked of KFC and there was country music playing.  
  
"Excuse me, but...what do you do for a living?" she asked  
  
"I sell gills and grill accessories, greatest job in the world!" he exclaimed.  
  
Emma could almost not contain herself, she was hysterically laughing in her head "That sounds great." She managed to say "I just love barbeques, the food is sooo good!"  
  
"I know! What do you use to barbeque?" he asked.  
  
She could only think of one quote "_I sell propane and propane accessories_" So she said "I Use propane, always"  
  
"That's great, I use propane, it's a clean burning fuel and-." Larry kept on talking but Emma zoned out.  
  
"_Enough of this, I need to make my move, now I need to think of something that this guy will believe and will give that Mr. Kai death._.." She nodded occasionally and said where to turn when she thought of something that might help. "It's just been so horrible, I knew Kai would hurt my Bo, I didn't know when but...Kai was always sending threatening letters to us saying he'll kill everyone close to us in the most horrible ways..." She cried a little more.  
  
Larry was very shocked by the sudden change of subjects, he was enjoying talking about propane and eventually leading to what he read in The Wildest Ride A history of Nascar "That is awful, don't worry I'll make sure that man gets just what's coming to him!"  
  
"I sure hope so ...but anything he gets will not take away the sorrow of my lost love..." she said and they pulled up at a large apartment building called The Whiffle Tree "Here's my place, thank you ever so much for everything"  
  
"No need to thank me, now if you ever need me, call this number." Larry handed Emma a business card and she stepped out of the car, under the light of the apartments. Larry's Tahoe drove away and she looked at the card and smiled as she read it "Larry Dunhiet, Private Investigator" She looked up at the dark night sky "_You are going down, Hiwitari_." She thought.  
  
Larry drove away and picked up his cell phone that was under the flip-up center armrest. He flipped open the phone, pressed a button on it and put up to his ear. He drove with one hand while waiting for the other line to pick up. When it finally did, a male voice answered it.  
  
"Hello? Detective Smith? I have something that might be of some importance to you..." Larry fingered around under his seat for something at the stop light and found it. "It's a present to help you in the Hiwitari case, detective." He looked at the tape recorder in his hand and started the car at a green light.

* * *

Random person- I thought you said you would make this chapter "a lot longer than the other ones"  
Me- ummmm shut up! (strangles random person) alrighty then ummmmmmm Yeah, I'll try to update sooner...I had a bit of a writer's block so I thought and thought and thought and I came up with an idea, write about some other characters!  
Random person 2- which is why this chappie sucked!!!  
Me- NO!!!! (strangles random person 2) so please review-  
Random person 3- you have to change your disclaimer to include the Tahoe, KFC, King of the Hill, the Nascar book, Home Depot- Me- Where in hell's name do you keep coming???? (strangles RP #3) Oh shit (sees an army of random people)  
RP #457- And you should still change the SUV to that other Chevy  
RP#92384- And why did Larry lie about his job when he told her the private eye thing anyway Me- (takes up arms with a whole bunch of guns) DIE!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Please review! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
BYE-S ALL!!!!!! 


	13. Wake Up

Red Rose here, back for chappie....uuummmm hold on, I don't know which one this is....aha! it's 13! Meh lucky number! Dude, I have the greatest idea, but I have no clue on how to get it in this fic, how in the hell am I gonna get Kai on a boat? A sailboat? Random person- stupid! You're giving too much away! Next you're gonna be talkin' 'bout the rope and mast and Ahhh!!! Shut it! (cocks shotgun and fires...repetitively) not my choice of weapon, but still good. Lets move on then.  
  
Fallen Pheonix- I'm glad you like it, I think Kit has dibs on Emma, but you can have her twin sister Jenna! Or you can take someone off my hit list (pulls out a huge rolled up list (sad thing is I don't know half the people on the list)) and about the Yaoi thing, I think most people want it to be yaoi, I'll try not to write anything you might think is unbearable and stop reading...but just in case I thought wrong, which I mostly do—Raise your hand if you want the fic to be yaoi everybody!!!  
  
Frostt- Yeah, I'm so mean to Kai, but I am evil, and insane (which might explain a lot of things no one needs to know about) Woohoo for good plot, who says sitting down at the computer for an hour and writing whatever sounds good with no idea what's going to happen next will be crap? I'm so happy you like it and here's the update!  
  
the one and only for Kai hiwatari och Yami (yugis Yami) from yu-gi-oh and Ran from Weiss Kreuz.- wow, long name, I like seto and mokuba from yu-gi- oh, well I'm glad you like the fic, and I'm assuming your hand is up for meh little raise your hand dealy up there  
  
SchoolBoredom- I'm glad you liked it! (how many times have I said that lately?) yeah well here's an update, hope you like it!  
  
Kerei Kitsune- Great plan! I love it! Kai, you'll look so beautiful in that dress, Now get back here (brings out a couple of nets and ropes) you're only making this harder on yourself, kai. We're fangirls and you cant escape no matter how hard you try! Wow that sounded really evil...ah well...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade or any o' the characters and this spoon...Or Ford Crown Victoria cop car, but I do own the Red Rose flower shop (I named it after me!)  
  
OH and before I forget, the police officer in the beginning right here, is the same guy that met with Ray and Kai in the park and questioned Emma before, ok then, moving on...  
  
ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!!

* * *

A young policeman dressed in all blue parked his black and white Ford Crown Victoria in front of the Red Rose flower shop on the corner. He stepped out into the bright sun and smelled the sweet fragrance of flowers in the air and looked at the pale yellow building and frowned. It had plants of all colors and sizes around the front with four windows, two by the door and one on each side of the triangle-shaped building. The man braced himself and walked in.  
  
"Umm hello, I'm Officer Jack Wiles, can I speak with the manager of this store?" He politely asked.  
  
A small old man looked up at the officer from his white desk "That would be me, how may I help you?" He said. There were flowers everywhere, in pots, boxes, and wrapped in pink fancy paper. Shelves of it all lined the small store top to bottom and petals littered the floor. The whole place was an allergic person's nightmare.  
  
So poor Jack was in hell  
  
He brought a tissue up to his nose and sneezed "Well I need to ask you some questions if you don't mind." He sniffled  
  
"Come, come, lets talk outside, so you don't sneeze as much" The man stood up and opened a back door "Dorothy, dear, come to the front for a while, I need to speak with this man outside."  
  
A young woman answered from behind the door "I'll be there in a second, I just have to finish this"  
  
The old man lead Jack out the front door, around the store, to a bench in back where there weren't many plants around. Jack spoke up first "Well, I have some questions to ask about Ms. Emma Smith"  
  
"That poor, poor girl" The man lowered his head.  
  
"Yes, well, how did she come across this place, and get a job here?" Jack asked  
  
"Well she just came here a day or two ago, she was looking at the flowers we had, and I was trying to fix our broken cash register...I asked her if she needed any help and that's when I realized I saw her on the television earlier that morning, I knew what happened to fiancée from the news programs and I told her she could have anything in the store for free...she said she wanted to know if there were any job openings available, there wasn't...but I just couldn't turn her away to the streets, so I gave her a night-shift operation to water the plants of the store and the places that have flowers from us."  
  
"So she came to your store the night after Bo was murdered...doesn't that seem a little strange to you? Looking for a job the night after you fiancée was murdered?...I mean, she should still have been grieving..."  
  
"I saw that she had fire in her eyes, a fierce determination for something, I think she just wanted to move on and try to start life again...but that monster..."  
  
"Right, well there have been reports about a strong smell of gasoline around the gardens of the hospital, she said it was a new formula for the plants that you invented..."  
  
"Yes well I have been trying to invent a new formula to keep plants blooming longer, I don't think it smells like gas, and I didn't tell her to use it..."  
  
"I'd like to smell this formula, if I can, please." Jack said.  
  
"Sure" the old man got up and started to walk around the corner when there was a crackling sound.  
  
A voice said "High speed pursuit, headed southbound on highway 101, request backup" and Jack realized it was coming from his radio on his belt.  
  
"That's right by here...I guess I'll have to come back another time" Jack ran to his car and started talking on his radio.

* * *

Ray walked into the kitchen to see five pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
"Ray, I really don't think its right for us to have Kai here, we should take him back to the authorities" Hillary said.  
  
"I know it would probably be better, but he's obviously had no rest there, it's probably really stressful for him...and I just don't want him to..." He didn't want to finish his sentence.  
  
"What, Ray, what don't you want him to do?" Tyson asked  
  
"I don't want to...to...to crack, and do something drastic..."  
  
"Well hasn't he done a _lot_ of things like that recently?" Tyson started to get a little angry  
  
"Well, yes, but those weren't his fault! And...well you know how he was when he was in the hospital before everything happened...I just think that...everything might be too much for him and he might try to kill himself!" Ray shouted out the last words with deep emotion.  
  
"I don't think Kai would try to commit suicide and what do you mean not his fault...I mean...If some one really pissed him off I could see him-"  
  
"Shut up! He's your own team captain, your friend! And you wont even be there for him in his time of need? It makes me really wonder what you think of our friendship, Tyson." Ray was really hurt, he turned his head away, he couldn't stand everyone's stares.  
  
"Well there is so much evidence against him...it's sort of hard..." Kenny said.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to stick with your friends through thick and thin? How can you be saying these things, we have to stand by him no matter what"  
  
"This isn't a game, Ray, someone is dead, Kai killed them, for whatever reasons, they. Are. Dead. That really puts a strain on any relationship." Tyson said staring directly at Ray  
  
"I never thought in hell I'd be hearing anything like this...well at least I know I can't trust any of _you_ for anything." Ray growled and walked out of the room.  
  
Max got up and ran after him and found him in the back yard. "Ray...why are you acting like this?...well I believe in Kai...sort of...I believe Kai really thought he had to do what he did...but I don't think anyone else would think he had to...I don't think he had to"  
  
Ray was sitting down looking at the little pond, watching the orange and white fish swim around in the dark water, hiding in plants, not caring about anything happening around them. "Max, please go, I want to be alone" Max walked away and Ray sat in the silence drowning in his own thoughts.

* * *

Two middle-aged men were working on computers in a brightly light, busy office. There were many things on the each of their screens and they were bust working away and sipping cups of black coffee. One man was wearing huge headphones, totally caught up in his work when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see the police chief looking down at him.  
  
"Did you find anything, Bill?"  
  
"No, sir" Bill answered "I'm beginning to think that this audio is from a totally different room, I cant pick up and voices, or screams just a small occasional ruffle of sheets I don't think anything could have happened in the room this was tapped in..."  
  
"How about you, Tom?"  
  
"It is pitch black, I cant see anything not even a little outline of a bed...and if this is security tape from another room, I don't think we'd be able to see anything there, too...I was told the windows were all shut and if the door was closed, and a very dimly lit hallway...no way we could pick up anything."  
  
"Well, keep looking, I'll have someone try to get you guys the security tapes from the other rooms" The police chief left the room and the two men went back to their work.

* * *

"Now, Emma, why in the world would you not tell me about anything like this? I could have had this guy in jail a long time ago and none of this would have ever happened..." Smith was walked across the apartment room.  
  
"Well, daddy, Bo said there was no reason to, he just threw the threats away and said that the guy wouldn't do anything." Emma was filing her nails on her new leather couch, she lived in the most expensive apartments in town and it was furnished with only the best money could buy. "_Daddy's getting to be a real pain in the neck...and what will I tell him if he finds out about the flower shop, and me saying I needed to work a lot...he'll get so mad, and I'll be over...I mean with all the money he and grandpa and grandma have been sending me, even Bo's life insurance, I am living the high life...I wonder if I could get a doctor to tell everyone I have split personalities.._."  
  
"That doesn't sound like him at all...I guess he's not as trustworthy as I thought..."  
  
"_Here we go again, maybe I should have become an actress_" she thought, "Oh daddy, you're so mean! How could you say something like that" she cried.

* * *

Well that's it hope you all liked it! And I've got places to go and people to do!  
Random person- no you don't  
Me- Get the hell away from me! (Takes out a grenade (My Clairie's favorite toy from heatguy j)) NOW IF Any more Random people come near me, I swear, I'll blow the whole lot of you up!  
Random people crowd- You can never defeat us!!!  
Me- alrighty then please review (throws many grenades) and  
  
BYE-S ALL!!!! 


	14. Giving In

Red Rose here, back for chapter 14! 50 reviews! Yeah! Let's Par-Tay!

SchoolBoredom- thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Yes we'll just have to wait 'cause I honestly don't know myself...maybe I shouldn't say that...thanks for the review!

kais-true-love- I'm glad you like it so much, I feel so loved... I'll keep writing! Please don't destroy me, master! (busy typing away) here's an update for you!

Fallen Pheonix- thanks, I'm happy you liked it, (stares at dead Jenna) Nice job! AHHHHH not more random people!!! (throws grenades in random directions) I think I hit my sister...oh well...OMG THEY'RE ZOMBIES?!?! AhhhhhhH!

SOOOOOOON- I stopped??? I'm sorry!!! I'm working on it...buuuuut, (puts on a party hat and blows a noisemaker) you're my 50th reviewer! (some popped balloons fall out of the ceiling) and that's why this is not the national democratic convention, sucky balloons.

typhoon14- I'm so glad you liked it...you cried? I think that's a good thing, right? If not, I'm sooooo sorry. Here! (gives a party hat) well thanks for the reviews and here's an update!

Well now that that's over, lets continue

I do not own beyblade or any of the characters, or Lamborghini (oh I wish I did...) or Ford Taurus or Enzite (it would be weird if I did) or Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin or Giving In By Adema, or Jello

ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!! (tosses up some popped balloons)

* * *

Tyson walked outside and found Ray, sitting by the pond, deep in thought. He silently walked up to him, not bothering with the giant grey clouds forming on the horizon.

"Ray, a police guy is here, he wants to talk with us..." Tyson said.

There was an awkward silence for a minute and Ray stood up and walked inside Tyson slowly walked behind him and the silence carried on. Everyone was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and all silent as Ray sat down and Tyson pulled up a stool. Ray let his eyes wander the table, and stop at Kai. His eyes were barely open, trying to stay awake, they were red and glassy. He was slumped over, his hair was a mess and he was bleeding through the bandages he had gotten last night.

The police officer spoke up "Well now, Ray, is it? Why exactly did you take Kai away from the scene of the crime? Why did you bring him here?"

"I was worried, aside from being really cut up and bruised, he looked tired...He wasn't getting any rest in that hospital. So I thought some sleep in a comfortable environment would do him some good...but I guess this wouldn't be much of a comfortable environment anymore, since you guys don't even believe him anymore!" Ray shot a Tyson.

Tyson was about to say something when he caught sight of a pair of crimson eyes painfully staring at him and then quickly moving away.

"Listen, of course a lot of people wont believe him, he killed a man, escaped from the hospital, and he is accused of attempted rape...it never looks good for a man with all that going against him." The police officer took of his hat, revealing his spiked, bleached blond hair.

Ray brought his fist heavily down on the table and stood up, letting the chair fall behind him. "He had reasons to do everything, he told me, it was self-defense! And he did not try to rape her! He-"

"Shut up, Ray! I'm screwed, there's nothing anyone can do about that! I'm going to prison, hell, maybe even death row, and no one can do anything about it! So you can all just forget knowing me, I'm already gone!" Kai shouted, still sitting at the table.

"Listen, I have an idea...Emma, there are some pieces out of place with her that I don't like, something fishy. But Kai, I need you to come with me." The officer said.

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Kai hissed

"Kai, you should-" Ray was still standing

"I thought I said shut up! I don't know you, for all I do know, you could just go around shouting out more lies about me and put me in deeper shit than I already am in...if that's even possible." Kai shouted.

"Ok then, my name is Jack, Jack Wiley, and I may be your last chance at letting everyone see the truth." Jack stared straight into Kai's eyes.

Something about Jack's stare unnerved Kai, just enough to make him agree. Jack stood up and walked to the door, with Kai following right behind him. Everyone else stayed in the kitchen, didn't even say bye to the two leaving. Once outside, Kai noticed it had started raining, the cold droplets started biting at his skin and he actually wanted to get in the car.

Jack was walking fast to the car when he realized he had left the window open "Oh, shit." He said as he ran up to the car and stuck the key in it. He turned the key and opened the door, he than rolled up the window with a crank on the side of the door and got in.

Kai stepped in and closed the door behind him. He watched as Jack stuck they key behind the steering wheel and turned. The car made a pathetic hiss and Jack cursed and tried again. The car hissed again and Jack hit the dashboard, waited, and tried again. The car made a grunt then started.

"Your car sucks" Kai said.

"Well it's no Lamborghini, but it gets me from point A to point B" Jack looked over the seat and backed out and started driving away.

"It doesn't sound like it's going to be doing that much more...sounds like this car's almost dead."

"Hey, I'm new at the job, so I got an old car, alright? I happen to take very good care of my cars"

"Car-s? you have more than one? I wouldn't think that your paycheck would be able to handle more than a '97 Taurus."

"Now you're insulting my paycheck, I don't dare think about what you are going to say next." Jack was starting to get a little angry and he had to swerve to miss a large pickup he was about to crash into.

"I was going to stop there but I'm sure Bob would do the buddy thing."

"Bob?" Jack had to slam on the breaks, throwing him and Kai foreword a bit.

"Bob, from the natural once-a-day pills for men, have you seen those commercials?" Kai smirked. "_That's just a little taste of what I can do. You screw with my mind, make me come with you, stare at me like that, I'll screw with your mind_." Kai thought.

"Ok, just stop now, you're really pissing me off and road rage is a killer, you know that." Jack said as he put on the windshield wipers because the drops of rain were getting bigger. Only Jack's side worked, so Kai was stuck staring at a rainy windshield.

They rode for hours to a destination unknown to Kai, but apparently far away. There was silence except for when Jack would occasionally try to strike up a conversation. The heater was on the whole time, which helped a little, but it was still pretty cold.

"And that's why jello is- shit!" Jack noticed the car had stopped moving "No, no, no not here, c'mon baby, don't die on me now, c'mon!" he hit the dashboard and tried to start up the car again. There was silence. He kept on trying until Kai grabbed the keys away from him.

"It's obviously not going to start like that, either you go out there and try to fix it, or you don't do anything!"

"Fine! I'll wait 'till this storm is over though." Jack slumped over the steering wheel and Kai leaned his head on the window. After about an hour the storm got worse, there was lightning and thunder, and Jack couldn't sleep. He turned on the radio and started changing the stations. He was busy trying to find something to listen to when he heard a clear "stop" coming from Kai.

"Well I want to listen to something, man-" jack started

"No. I mean I want to listen to this." Kai said. As the volume of the song got louder and turned into a hard rock song.

"_Breakdown!"_

Kai closed his eyes as jack tried to listen to the song.

"_Let the fun and games begin_

_She is spayed and broken_

_Skin is cold and white_

_Such a lovely lonely night_"

"She is spayed, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up"

"This is stupid, I can't stand this" Jack reached for the radio

"You'd better not" Kai opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

"Oh, when did this become _your_ car?"

"You don't _own_ this car"

"So, I'm in charge here"

"Alright then, mother"

The station changed the song and another hard rock bit came on.

"_Will you, walk me  
To the edge again  
Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
Woke up tonight and no one's here with me  
I'm giving in to you_!"

"Another whiney little band you like?"

"Shut up, you think what you like is better, screw you then, play whatever the hell you want." Kai closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"We're not getting along to well are we?" jack turned and looked at Kai.

"No, I guess not"

"What the hell is your problem? What did I ever do to you? I'm trying to help you-."

"That's just it! I am sick and tired of everyone trying to help me! Whatever idea you have is not going to work! I just want to get everything all over with so I can live out my days in peace!" Kai glared at Jack, who could only look away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Jack rested himself against his window.

"Of course not." Kai said as he went back to trying to sleep. The sound of rain pounding on the car and the occasional thunder was the only sound that could be heard in the car.

* * *

I'm gonna end it there, wow, it's like the middle of the day and I am about to fall asleep...I try to go to bed earlier, but the second the sun goes down, I am bouncing of the walls, It's crazy. Well I got some good ideas while writing this, so please review while I go take a nap!

Bye-s All!


	15. Astral Watch

Red Rose here, back for chapter 15! There's gonna be a new character in the story, she wont be here that long though, I just wanted to say she was modeled after me! (smiles) If I were older and lived out in the desert and didn't scream and pass out meeting Kai. Well I know this chapter is really late but, what can I say, I am _lazy_ proud of it! Lets move on then...

SchoolBoredom- I'm glad you liked the chapter! Just between you and me, jack plans to take Kai to the fair and win a big bear for him by throwing a ball and knocking down bottles...no...

Fallen Pheonix- MWHAHAHA NOCTURNAL! (Tries to turn her head all the way around) hey, owls can do it, why not me? Yes, yes poor Kai...and almost all the characters I make up should die...In my head they do...moving on...thank you for the review

Kerei Kitsune- Hmmmm maybe Kai didn't want to? No, definitely too much excitement...but why would Kai pass out from too much excitement? I would think that he could take a lot of excitement...you think there might have been something in the lipstick?? (pokes Kai) Kai??? Are you OK???

kais-true-love- I am cruel, insane too! I think...yeah laughing like that is hard, I choke really badly when I do it too long. Well thank you for the review, I'm so happy you liked it!

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade or the characters, or Geico, or the dude from the Blue Collar Comedy Tour

ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!

* * *

The sun was moving up in the sky and the temperature was quickly rising. Jack scrunched up his eyes and slowly opened them while lifting his head up off the steering wheel "_shit_" he thought as became aware of the big red line across his forehead from the wheel. "Damn!" he said when he realized how hot it really was. He looked around and noticed that they had really driven far the night before, they were in the middle of nowhere with a road, nothing but dust and road.

"So you're awake, I thought you were dead" Kai smirked at Jack.

Jack looked up at the teen that was now wearing a plain black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, the clothes he put on right before Jack came to the dojo the day before. "Yeah, yeah, and I thought you were...nice...OK, I'm not that good at comebacks"

"I noticed...lets get going, It's hot." Kai sat up straight in his seat trying to shake off the soreness from sleeping on it all night.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Jack took off his jacket and threw it in the back. He turned the keys that were still in the ignition and the car didn't start, he tried again, but still no dice. He hit the dashboard, waited, and tried again, and the car didn't even hiss. Jack pulled a lever under his seat and got out of the car. He lifted up the hood and started checking around the engine. "Kai, try to start the engine up!" he yelled. "Are you doing it, or just sleeping?!"

"I'm doing it, ass!"

"Dammit" Jack said to himself as he closed the hood and stepped back inside the car. "I think the battery is dead...just...great...damn...it...all" Jack was repetitively banging his head on the steering wheel.

Kai slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes "We're gonna die, you know that, right? Heat stroke, Dehydration, even if we did have water, we have no food, and if this road is as deserted as it looks, who knows how long it will be until another car comes by..."

"Oh, just shut up, you're not making anything better"

"Neither are you, and I think you lost some brain cells with that steering wheel stunt."

"Why don't we conserve our energy and not talk?"

"Fine" Kai laid his head on the dash and closed his eyes.

An hour passed and they both didn't move an inch, until Kai shot up straight and Jack, startled, fell out of the car's open door.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jack yelled, rubbing the back of his head and jumping up from the scorching road.

"Quiet!" Kai stepped out and stood straight up "I hear something, listen."

Jack stood up and listened then said, "I hear it too! Sounds like an engine..." The sound was getting louder quickly "We have to wave our arms or something, so they know we need help..."

"Hell no, I'm not looking like some monkey!" Kai yelled.

"I see it!" Jack exclaimed as he caught sight of a tiny black dot surrounded by a huge could of dust on the horizon. He started jumping up and down and waving his hands excitedly.

The dot was coming up extremely fast, and loud. Jack kept on jumping and Kai put his hands in the air and the dot revealed itself to be a truck, a big pickup speeding up to them. The truck came up right to them and hit on the breaks, it lurched foreword and settled back right by the crown Victoria.

Jack fell back, realizing he could have been run over if he was just a couple of inches out further. He and Kai heard the door open and saw a young woman step around the truck. She had shoulder length red, dyed, hair and was wearing dark blue jeans that fell into her large black boots. Her shirt was short, orange and had three squirrels on it and said "Squirrels Gone Wild". She had a silver lip ring and a tattoo on the right side of her hip of a black dragon surrounded by fire, with a red rose in the background.

"Hey, my name's Mars, having car trouble- damn here's your sign (1), of course you're having car trouble, how's-about you start?" she said and smiled.

"Oh, ummm my name is Jack and this," Jack pointed to the other side of the car "is Kai. Our battery is dead and we've got no way else to get to where we need to go"

"Well that sucks, I'll go see if I've got some jumper cables in my truck...hold on a second, k?" Mars jumped up into the back seat of her Dodge Ram 3500. A nice truck, it was black with white flames down the sides, raised, with powerstep, diesel engine and a snorkel. A few minutes later, Mars jumped back out "Well bad news, I don't have anything that might help your car, it's a crappy car by the way, but good news, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!"

"What the hell? Are you going to help us or not?" Kai demanded as he walked around the car and stood next to jack.

"Well I can drive you guys to the gas station/car shop I work at, you guys can stay there for a while 'till Joe tows it back here and fixes it up for you."

"That would be great-" Jack suddenly blacked out and collapsed one the ground.

"Well help me get him into the truck, I've go something for him to drink...but him being a cop, I just don't know..." Mars grabbed Jack's arms and stepped up to the backseat of her truck.

"What the hell do you have?" Kai said as he grabbed Jack's legs and pushed him up into the truck, standing by the door outside.

"Just some beer, but I'm underage, so that's a bad thing" she reached over the front seat and grabbed a six-pack of beer and took out a bottle "Now Jackie-boy, open wide..." She held jack's mouth open and poured half the bottle of beer in it, and watched as it all poured over and down Jack's cheeks. "Well that's it, I'm all out of ideas."

"You mean you don't know what to do? Dammit! If he dies, I'll be so screwed!" Kai yelled.

"Dude, I don't _think_ he's gonna die and I can't help that I don't know what to do! Pluto always did the doctor-y stuff!"

"Pluto? Whatever, lets just get going" Kai shut the backseat door jumped into the passenger seat.

"Alrighty then..." Mars grabbed the beer and jumped out of the backseat and got in the driver's. "You wanna beer? Twist off cap." She offered.

"Yeah." Kai took the beer she was holding out to him and twisted off the cap.

"So why were you traveling all the way out here?" Mars said as she started to drive off.

"I'm in shit with the law and Jack over there says he knows a last chance for me, but I still don't know where the hell he's trying to take me." Kai took a sip of the amber liquid. "Now what's with being named after planets here?"

"It's a long story but...we have a long drive so... When I was really little, I was found wandering the desert here, lost and alone. Pluto found me and took me back to the shop, he tried to find my parents, and relatives, but he came up with nothing. So he decided to keep me here, he said he found me March 29 and decided that would be my birthday, since that's Aries...I don't remember the rest but it tied in with the planet Mars, that's what he named me." She said and drank some beer.

"Really, and you don't remember anything before that?"

"Nope, but I figure if I forgot it, it's not good enough to remember"

* * *

I'm gonna stop right there and take a nap...o right got some more stuff to do ok

(1)- Here's your sign is from the Blue collar comedy tour, the one guy I cant remember, but he says it when somebody asks something really obvious or stupid.

Alrighty then! Please Review! I love you all

Bye-s All!!!


	16. Grey Skies

Red Rose here, I am sooooooo sorry this took so long to update, please don't hate me! (cries) I would make up a good excuse to why this is so late buuut I'll just come out and say it, I am a lazy ass. There. Moving on then.

SchoolBoredom- yeah, I was thinking it was Jeff Foxworthy, but I wasn't sure, well I'm glad you like this, here's an update!

Bffimagine- well planets are so fun and round...and in the sky...who wouldn't want to be named after Uranus? I know I would! Thanks for the review here's an update for you!

Fallen Pheonix- (turns her head around backwards) I think I need more practice...Kai, could you please call an ambulance?

Kai- what? Why?  
Me- Time is a factor Kai...(is twitching on the ground)

Yeah...DIE DAYTIME HUMANS!!!!...except awesome ones like Kai...and Ray and my enormous list of awesome anime charas...glad you like the chapter and I don't have the tattoo yet, but hopefully I will soon!

Eyriess- oh thank you for the review, I'm glad you like my writing! Well Kai with a lot of troubles is cute to see, ne? thank you again and here's your update!

* * *

"Cop dude, man what do I do? Poke him?" Mars asked Kai, leaning over the sleeping Jack.

"I don't know...but..." Kai squeezed around Mars in the back seat of the truck and grabbed on to Jack's shoulders. Then he violently shook the sleeping man, who woke with a scream.

"DEAR GOD, DON'T KILL ME!!!" Jack's eyes were the size of saucers and he was panting heavily "....ummm sorry?" he said as he looked over to the glaring Kai and giggling Mars.

"Well it's good you're awake now" Mars smiled at Jack, then turned around and jumped out of the truck "Joe! Joe!!! Dammit, Joe, get your lazy ass out here!!!" she yelled into the gas station/auto shop.

A little blond boy came running out of the building holding a giant slushie cup. "Joe went to town to get some tools or something like that" He took a sip of his slushie, he was wearing a blue shirt with a character from some TV show on it, and shorts that went down to his knees and black sandals with more TV characters on them. "Look! Joe fixed the slushie machine...oh! She wanted me to tell you that...ummmm...she was taking your car stuff cause ummmm....she needed them for something..."

"A little late to tell me that little'un" Mars patted the young boy's head.

"Don't call me that! I'm not little!" the blond shouted.

Kai looked over to see what was going on outside, there was a little boy arguing with Mars, who was sipping some of the boy's slushie. Jack was finally fully awake and he jumped out of the truck with Kai right behind him. Kai looked at the building, it was white and looked like it had recently been painted. The roof was a bright red and there was a sign over the gas station part that said "Jolene's Gas Station and Auto Shop." Kai's attention focused on the boy when the kid dropped his slushie.

The boy was staring straight into Kai's eyes in a trance, he didn't even notice his slushie melting away in the sun on his sandals. "K..k...k...." Mars was waving her hand in front of the boy's face saying "Mer...Mer? Mer??" the boy's name.

Kai cocked an eyebrow and looked over to Jack, who just shrugged. "What do you want, kid?" he finally said.

"K-Kai? Are you _the_ Kai???" Mer asked.

"Depends who _the _Kai is, I'm the only Kai I know."

"YOU ARE MY HEEERRRROOOO!!!" Mer ran up and hugged Kai's leg.

"Did Joe put caffeine in that slushie machine??" Mars said.

"I don't think you want me as a hero, kid" Kai said, a little shocked at the boy's outburst.

"but you _hhaavvee _to be, you are the greatest blader there is! My friends say Tyson is, but no, you are, and I hope that someday I can grow up to be a great blader like you, Kai!" Mer looked up in admiration at Kai.

"ummm..." Kai squirmed in the grasp of the small child

"Mercury! Get inside now! You are being so rude!" Mars said.

The boy stuck his tongue out at her "It's not like you're my mother or anything! I hate you!"

"But I am your guardian you devil child! And I _said _Get. Inside. Now!" She pointed to the gas station.

"You suck!" Mer screamed and kicked sand at Mars, then ran away.

"Damn it" Mars wiped some tears out of her eyes, looked away and sniffled a little.

"Hey, I can't stand it to see a lady cry..." Jack put an arm around Mars.

"I'm so sorry about that...I guess I just get a little testy with him around..." Mars bowed her head down.

"Having children around is a big responsibility, its tough on anyone...." Jack comforted her.

Kai rolled his eyes and looked down the desert road, and noticed the dark clouds building up on the horizon. He thought he could smell rain in the air and hoped the gas station was a sturdy as it looked.

"Kai! Snap out of it! We're going inside!" Jack said, walking next to Mars.

Kai headed with them to the building, inside there was a fairly small room that held a couple rows of chips, candy and various other snack foods. A small cash register sat on top of a small counter in the back of the store with rows of cigarettes lining the back wall. A phone suddenly rang and Mars Ran over behind the counter and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said into the white receiver "...Really? Yeah, that's fine...No you do that. See you later, bye-s" Mars turned around to face Kai and Jack. "Well, apparently there is a big storm coming and Joe's gonna stay in town for tonight. So I guess you're staying with us tonight...that reminds me...where is Mer?"

"Huh? I don't see him..." Jack said.

"Maybe he's in the back...Mer?...Meeerrrr? come out come out wherever you are" Mars said, opening a door on the back wall with Jack and Kai following her.

Kai looked around as he was led into a small, dark room that he figured everyone slept in, judging by the two beds on either side of the room.

"come on Mer, this isn't funny, Joe's not coming tonight, please come out, we'll make popcorn...Mer, come out now" Mars looked under one of the beds.

Jack looked at Kai and shrugged "Mer, come on out, little guy" He looked under the other bed, finding it empty of any chilled he moved on to look in the closet by the foot of the bed.

"I don't think he's in here maybe he's outside...damn and the storm's coming...I may not like the little brat that much, but I don't want him dead..." Mars stood up.

"I'll help you look, Kai, why don't you stay here if he comes back..." Jack said.

"Whatever" Kai followed the two and sat down in a chair behind the front counter in the store. He watched as the two ran outside near the auto shop, and out of sight.

Kai sat back and closed his eyes _this is gonna be a long night..._ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small rustle of clothes on the other side of the counter. He opened his eyes to see a small bustle of blond hair, peeking up.

"Mer..." Kai said and the small blond jumped back down, then slowly came up again revealing that the hair really did belong to Mer.

"Oh hello" he said and smiled.

"Were you hiding?"

"Yeah..."

"From Mars?"

Mer's cheeks flushed red. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Kai sat back a little bit _wow, this kid changes attitude pretty fast_ "Well you know she's pretty worried about you...her and Jack are outside looking for you, there's going to be a big storm."

"So, I don't care, she's evil for what she did..." Mer shot at Kai.

"That's not very nice of you" _shit, look at me, I'm preaching to a kid! What she did? What did she do...?_

"You're one to talk, Tyson said in an interview once that you're a jerk!"

"He said what!?" Kai growled, then clamed himself down. "Listen kid, I know I'm not the best person there is, but I also know that you're a kid, you should be happy carefree, I'm sure Mars is doing her best to be good to you...and besides, Tyson's a jacka- ummm stupid..."

"Jackass, you can cuss in front of me, Mars always does." Mer glared at Kai as harshly as his light green eyes would let him.

"Alright, you don't like her much," Kai sighed "why don't we forget this...what do you want to do?"

"Cool, then can I show you my blade?" Mer asked and Kai ran into the other room when Kai nodded his head.

Kids are so difficult...dammit, I have more important things to do than babysitting, stupid storm... Kai thought. 

Mer walked back into the room and proudly presented his blade to Kai, who mouthed the word "shit" after seeing the blade. It was a dark green and relatively small, but it looked like the size was doubled because of six metal spikes sticking out of it.

"Vicious little blade now, isn't it...but isn't the endurance low? And speed? If someone can out run you for long enough, you're blade will stop spinning pretty quickly."

"Yeah, I know, but nobody else in town does yet! That's why I win a lot!" The small boy smiled.

Kai quickly looked up when he heard the bell above the front door ring and saw that the door was wide open but nobody was in it. He stood up and glanced around the store, and outside, noticing that the wind wasn't strong enough yet to blow the door open. Somebody was inside the store.

Before Kai could even blink, a man appeared, standing on the other side of the counter. He was tall and wearing a big, black coat. His face was hidden by the large cowboy hat he wore, and his black jeans lead down to his equally dark cowboy boots. The man leaned over and had his face inches away from Kai's own. "Well, well, well. Seems like we have a celebrity in here, Kai Hiwitari"

"What do you want?" Kai growled.

"I have something I need to take back, now if you'll just hand over...what do they call him now?...Mercury?"

"What do you want with me, mister?" Mer asked.

"I want to take you back to my lab, I think you are an excellent blader and I want you to join my team."

"Really? That sounds awesome! I would live to go! I–"

"Shut up, this guy doesn't want you to join some team" Kai narrowed his eyes at the man "I suggest you leave now."

"My, my, aren't you perceptive." The man looked over at Mer "Your hero's right, you _are _a crappy blader"

"Leave, now." Kai ordered, looking straight into the man's eyes.

"I will, once I take _him_" The man reached over the counter, but moved his arm away right before Kai could slam his elbow down on him. "Feisty, but this will be over quickly." The man reached into his coat and pulled out a black crowbar.

"Mer! Hide!" Kai shouted at the small shaking form in the corner. "Go now, dammit!" he shouted again when Mer didn't move.

"Just let him stay there" The man swung the crowbar at Kai who immediately ducked out of the way. The man swung around and tried to bring his weapon straight down on Kai's head, but cursing himself after he saw that Kai blocked it with his arm.

Kai shook in pain and swore that his right arm was broken. He looked around for something he could use against the guy and to protect himself. While Kai was distracted looking for his own weapon, the man took his opportunity and slammed his crowbar into the side of Kai's head. Kai didn't even notice he was hit, all he knew that his world suddenly became black and he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Well I'm gonna stop there right when Kai gets knocked out...yup weeelllll school is starting soon and if I don't get good grades, mum wont let me drive (how can anyone be so evil???) and seeing as I'm not the best of students (I failed English honors, passed Bio by a hair cause I went to summer school for the Algebra I failed first semester) I'm gonna have to be working really hard...But I'll be writing on weekends!

Well please review!

Bye-s All!


End file.
